Accept Me
by LyricXx
Summary: PLEASE READ FULL SUMMARY IN CHAPTER ONE. Inuyasha is the new transfer student from Kyoto to Shikon No Tama HS in Tokyo. Mysterious, Calm, and in all aspects a loner. He is attracted to only one girl...Kagome Higurashi.
1. He's Different

**((+I know it's been A WHILE…Haha. College stuff. Sorry it's taking long.  
I know many of you are waiting for A Drug Life. But. I had this idea for a story and I couldn't wait to write it!!! So here it is.  
Also. A story…VERY SIMILAR to this one will be coming up, maybe soon, possibly not. The differences will be small except for the change in Manga series.  
So look for it if you'd like. I'll announce when it's up.****The story similar to this one will be my first ever Vampire Knight Fan-Fic. ;D**

**Written in Kagome's POV.  
**

* * *

Summary:  
Inuyasha is the new transfer student from Kyoto to Shikon No Tama High School in Tokyo.

He's the mysterious new student, calm, collective, and a loner in all aspects. Many of the students in the high school pay no attention to him because of his mysterious and bad-boy aura.  
There is one girl in class, Kagome Higurashi who is aware of his presence and tries not to give him a second thought.  
Despite her will she develops an unnatural interest in him as he questions her about her life and her interests. She attempts to ignore his compliments and comments to her, but her mind wanders…  
Why is he interested?

And why does she get an eerie feeling around Inuyasha?**  
**

* * *

I vaguely remember the day he came into my life.

It was fourth period, right before lunch.  
…I paid no attention to him at the time. He was just another transfer student that our teacher Mr. Agatsuma was introducing…  
I glanced up as everyone else looked down; the student caught my gaze and glanced at me from underneath his lashes. My face moved without my acknowledgement into a surprised and embarrassed look as I stared back into his irregular colored eyes.  
They widened in surprise at my blush, or so I was thinking, and then closed as he let out a small chuckle, his face was pointed to the ground and his medium black bangs fell onto his blushing face.

I turned my gaze out the window and daydreamed of the day outside to hide the continuing blush that emitted on my cheeks; it was a cold, calm day. Small raindrops fell from the light grey clouds and hit the window in small splatters.  
I closed my eyes for a short second, enjoying the calm quietness around me.  
I came back into reality.  
A soft breath blown in my ear, I only faintly caught the sound of a "Hello".

I turned around, in what seemed like slow-motion, towards the chair next to me. The new transfer sat only a few feet away, his lips upturned into a smirk as his bangs covered most of his eyes again.  
I felt my breath gave way in my chest; a small gasp escaped my lips leaving me breathless.

"Did I startle you?" He asked in a calm quiet voice. The smirk still placed on his lips.  
"…" It took me a second to regain the composure that I had lost with the feeling of his breath in my ear. "No." I replied bluntly as I caught his gaze again, his eyes remained on mine.  
His eyes penetrated my chocolate colored orbs; they blazed with curiosity and wonder. I quickly glanced down at the blank notebook in front of me to hide the unwanted blush upon my cheeks.  
I heard another chuckle emit from his vocal chords.  
_Is he trying to irritate me? _I thought without looking up, I began doodling on my notebook paper, not wanting to admit that the boy I had paid no attention to only a few minutes ago was now on the center of my mind.  
I saw a hand, only a shade darker than my pale skin reach for my notebook. I kept my eyes down, afraid to meet his gaze again. I curled my hands into fists as the notebook was pulled out from under them.  
I allowed myself to take a small peek in his direction, his pencil moved swiftly but evenly across the paper. My eyes drifted to his face, he was calm with a small smile on his face.

His eyes drifted to mine again as he flashed a small smile, I felt my breath leave me again.  
Without breaking eye contact he slid the notebook over towards me once more.  
He leaned in closer to me, his scent filled my nostrils. He smelled sweet, like a cinnamon brown sugar. "…So we don't get in trouble." He whispered, his breath blew into my face; the scent of mint filled my nose. His eyes moved towards the front of the classroom, but the smile that remained on his face was clear indication that he was only pretending to give full attention.  
I sat up in my chair to look as if I was more interested in the subject Mr. Agatsuma was addressing than I really was. My eyes glanced over the notebook paper; in the bottom right corner was a note…

"_Your name is Kagome…Higurashi, correct?"_  
My eyes narrowed before I grabbed my pen and began responding to his question.  
_"…How do you know my name?" _I ripped the piece of notebook paper from the spirals before I slid the light paper over to him. Within moments I got a response.  
_"Hmm…I never knew your name. I simply asked it."_  
_"It's not a common name." _I replied back with an irritable tone. He must have noticed; he chuckled under his breath as he wrote the next reply.

"_Do you have a temper Ms. Higurashi?"  
"Only with people who avoid questions."  
"Should I stop now then?" _As I read his response, confusion overshadowed my features. What did he mean? Despite my liking his question spiked my interest and brought me into the conversation yet again.  
_"Stop? Stop what?"  
"…Stop conversing. Obviously." _I assumed he wrote matter-of-factly, I could feel my cheeks get red in frustration.  
_"I don't. Understand why. What do you mean?" _As I slid my response back, I stared at his face when he wrote. He took longer, he seemed to think about every word he was writing on the piece of lined paper.  
_"…I am not one to answer questions. Kagome." _The bell rang and he stood as he slid the paper back to me. I read the writing on the paper and looked up at him with curious but frustrated eyes. He stared into my eyes as he smirked mysteriously.  
"I'll see you soon…" He whispered the words once more as he walked down the aisle.

I was left in the classroom dumfounded for several minutes before I finally left for lunch, it irritated me. His actions confused me, almost everyone in school up until this point, excluding my best friend, never gave me a train of thought.  
So why did he?

I was so lost in thoughts I could only vaguely hear the voice right beside me…

"Kagome? HEY!" I blinked several times before turning to my left. Sango Otonashi, my best friend was standing by my side with a puzzled and somewhat irritated look on her face. "It's about time; I was calling your name for five minutes before you finally responded."  
"…Ah. S-Sorry Sango, I was just thinking of last period."  
"Mr. Agatsuma catch your attention?" I hoped she was joking…  
"What?! No!"

I looked at her, probably over-exaggerating the question. Of COURSE she was joking.  
Her eyes turned to me; I caught the mischievous look in her eyes. That worried me…  
"…What?"  
"Well you've never been this way after Mr. Agatsuma's class before. Usually you're dead tired and waiting for lunch to start."  
I remained quiet as her eyes questioned my face, she gave me more attention then I really needed causing my blush to trigger in embarrassment. "Spill."  
"*sigh*…There was just. Someone. A new transfer. He sits next to me." I could feel my face get even redder.  
"Is he good looking?" She pressed, her face got closer to mine as she questioned, and Sango was always more interested in guys than I was. She and our friend Miroku Takashi have been going out for years despite his perverted nature. "Well?" Her eyes grew wider with suspicion.

"…" I looked forward, thinking of the question…He was…Handsome. But in a mysterious way, when I saw him next to me, I felt he had a deep secret. A dark secret…A possibly dangerous secret. "He's…" I began to answer when I caught the already familiar scent in my nose.

Sweet. Like cinnamon and brown sugar.

Sango's expression turned to shock, and even more surprise. Her eyes reflected a look upwards that said _"Who is THAT?"_ I was afraid to look to my right…But in the pit of my stomach anxiousness filled it. I wanted to look his way. I wanted to see his face.

"…So. Is he good looking, this transfer you met in Mr. Agatsuma's class, Kagome?" Immediately, at the sound of his voice I glanced up. I didn't notice his eye color before, other than the irregularity of them. They were a bright orange, almost like flames.

He was smiling; the top of his mouth was tilted slightly upwards in a small smirk. Like he was hiding his true emotions…  
"…U-Um…You…" I paused, thinking of what I was planning on saying to this boy. I didn't even know his name. "You were listening?"  
"Not intentionally." His face turned forward, away from mine and I noticed his pierced cartilage. Three piercings on his top ear, and one on his lobe, they were silver. Only slight glimpses were caught in between the hair that lightly covered his ears. I stared at him as he continued to walk ahead of me, not saying another word.

"Ok. Ok. Who WAS that?" Sango said into my ear once we stopped at our lockers.  
"U-Um…" I rattled my brain trying to think of how to tell her that I didn't KNOW who he was. I glanced down casually at the three ring binder in my hands; it was filled with random pictures of bands and other musical instruments. A spot in the right corner caught my eye like it never had before…It was lined paper jutting from the binder. "…Huh?"  
Sango glanced towards me, "What?"  
I pulled the note from the binder and opened it with my other hand. Only one thing was scribbled on the paper.

"_Inuyasha."_

"…That was…Inuyasha." I stared at the note hard. How did it get in my possession? How did he do that? Was it in class…?  
"Inuyasha?" Sango pondered the name while I placed my notebooks and other utensils in my bag for the last few classes of the day.  
"Y-Yeah. He's the new transfer student." I began. "He's…Different." I whispered.

Sango looked at me with what I interpreted as worried eyes, I was curious as to why. Did she get the same feeling from…Inuyasha as I did?  
That he was mysterious…And maybe even dangerous?  
I didn't know for sure…What he was, but something was different about Inuyasha.


	2. A Quiet Night

The rest of school flew by in an instant; I was so preoccupied by the thought of Inuyasha and his mysteriousness that my classes seemed to fly by.  
I didn't see him for the rest of the day. That was…Until I walked out of the school doors…

Most of the school population had left as soon as the school bell rang; I was the last person out of the school that Friday evening. Without looking up I continued to walk down the long walk to the sidewalk, it took me only minutes to learn that I wasn't alone.

"Ms. Higurashi, you're out late." His voice entered my ears and rang in my eardrums. My eyes had widened while a looked up, I felt my cheeks get hot at the mere sight of his face.  
"…Inuyasha." I said his name with hesitation, what if he had lied about his name? What if it wasn't even the one who _wrote _the note?  
"Ah…You remembered. I'm flattered." He walked towards me, his eyes stared into mine; I couldn't look away. He stopped only inches away from me, smiling he brought his hand to my face and grazed his fingers against my skin.  
I could feel my cheeks get hotter where he touched.  
Without thinking I stepped back and looked away from his face. "What was…That all about? T-Touching my face…" I mumbled so no one could hear. Or so I thought.  
"Your face is simply…Irresistible…To me Kagome." He stepped closer to me before; it was so close our bodies were practically touching. Our clothing touched ever so slightly.  
His hand touched my chin as he tilted my face up towards him. "…You are so beautiful." He whispered into my ear.  
My heart pounded in my chest, I hadn't realized I was holding my breath until my chest began to pain. My attempt to let the air out slowly failed when it all came out in a big rush. He pulled away with a mischievous smirk on his lips.  
"…Oh, did I leave you breathless?" His grin widened. I glared at him with angry intentions. I tried to come up with a remark within a few moments. I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came out.  
His face became serious again, his voice had a hard edge.  
"I'm sorry." He brought his hands to my face and placed them on my cheeks. His face got closer to mine as he brought his lips to my ear. "…Close your eyes." He whispered. I blinked several times before closing my eyes tightly.  
I could feel his breath next to my ear; he waited for what seemed like forever. I began to open my eyes when a non-familiar feeling grazed my cheek.  
It was a gentle push by soft skin. I noticed his breathing had stopped, slowly I felt the feeling pull away. His hands left my face…  
By the time I opened my eyes once more…He was gone.  
My hand involuntarily touched my cheek.  
_He kissed me…_  
My cheek was still warm where his lips had touched me. My head was swimming in confusion, I felt oddly light-headed while standing in the blowing wind holding my cheek.

* * *

I wasn't sure how long I remained in front of the school. It hadn't taken me long to realize that dusk was setting in when the sky turned a purplish orange.  
It looked later than it really was. The time was only around 5:00PM when I arrived in the kitchen to cook dinner.  
Everyday my dad came home for dinner around 7:00PM, he worked as a surgeon and the director of the local hospital, he was hardly ever home but he always seemed to be able to get home at 7:00 for my cooking.  
He always left afterwards around 8:00, so I was usually home alone to take care of the house.  
Oddly, it never bothered me. I know my father works hard for the money that we both live on, so I understand that his work comes before the family.

By the time I was finished setting the table, the door to the house had opened and shut. My father appeared in the frame way to the kitchen and smiled.  
His hair had grown longer than it previously was; I guess it was the long nights in the office and the even longer mornings in the OR.  
I smiled back warmly and welcomed him home.  
"Hey Dad…How was work?"  
"Ah…Kagome, my work is never finished. You know that." He joked, "But. It was a better day than most today. We saved many lives today." He sat at the table and placed his head on his arms.  
"…You shouldn't have to work so hard. You're the director…"  
"Aw, sweetie. I wouldn't have to work so hard if I didn't have the surgeon job on my shoulders too." He paused for a few moments to think, "…But I'm the best they've got. All the rest are just medical interns that are learning."  
"Yeah…And _you're _the one teaching them…_You overwork yourself._" I stated simply while carrying the dinner plate to the middle of the table.  
He didn't respond to my comment. "…Anyways dinner is ready."  
We ate in silence. It seemed the silence was getting worse with every dinner we had together.  
"…So how was school?" He mumbled in almost a whisper.  
"It was…" Inuyasha's image flashed through my mind, "…Interesting."  
"Oh? Usually you say the same old thing, what happened?" He leaned forward across the table as if he was really interested. But I knew the minute I said the word "boy" he would change the subject right then and there.  
"Um…Shikon High just got a new transfer. It's not really a big deal."  
"…A new transfer…Huh…" He stopped talking for a few minutes. "Is the new transfer a girl…Or a boy?"  
I sighed; he seemed to think whenever a new boy came into the school I was automatically going to fall for him because he was someone new.  
_Unfortunately…This time my dad may have a need to worry…  
_"He's a boy dad."  
"…So this…_Boy_…Is why school was interesting?"  
"Dad. Really?" I looked up from my plate and glared at him with annoyance. "Are we _really _talking about boys right now?"  
"I'm just curious. You're 17." I sighed again as a stood from the table.  
"…Are you finished?" My eyes stayed on the table, when I assumed he nodded his head yes I reached for the plate and placed it with mine.  
It took me only a few minutes to wash the two dishes and 4 pieces of silverware. As I dried my hands on the towel next to the sink my dad got up from the table.  
"Well…I guess I should be heading back to work now." He said calmly, without a word of goodbye he walked out the front door.

Since it was still fairly early out for me I decided to take a short walk to the park only a few blocks away from our home. I grabbed a hold of a flashlight and wrapped my sweatshirt and coat around me as I headed out of the house.

The cold air hit my cheeks as soon as I walked out of the door. It was spring now, but the nights still had a cold chill in the air. As I continued down the walkway and onto the sidewalk, the air continued to blow in intermittent gusts.  
_There's something eerie about the wind tonight…  
_I grabbed the top of my jacket and pulled it up slightly over my cheeks. When the wind had stopped it seemed to have gotten even colder. I felt the chills in my bones; I shivered while I held myself in a hug. A shiver went up and down my spine.  
Without noticing I was already on the same block as the park, I turned down the road to the right and continued until I reached the large Sakura trees that indicated the entrance. I glanced at the trees in the dark, only a few of the buds had begun to bloom. The rest of the limbs were bare, it gave the tree an unwelcoming greeting.  
_…Mm…_  
The feeling it gave me made me nervous. It was unnatural.

I continued to walk through the arch that the trees made to the park. The wind blew the swings and other park instruments around. In the dark the usual welcoming park seemed haunted.  
Slowly I walked farther into the park towards the swings, I sat down and the frozen seat sent even more chills into my spine.  
As I gripped the metal chains I wished I had worn gloves.  
I began swinging and continued until the wind chill was too much for my already chapped face. It took me awhile to stop the seat from swinging; it was still swinging lightly when I stepped off.  
I looked into the night sky; the stars sparkled in the air as I tried to spot constellations. I got lost in the stars and my own thoughts about Inuyasha…

"Inuyasha…" As my lips uttered his name I felt a warm presence around my jaw. I paid it no attention until I felt a solid but soft grip tilt my jaw upward, my eyes drifted to the person behind me.  
"…You called?" His face was over mine, his breath blew into my face, it felt cold but it smelled so sweet. Did his breath always smell this way…? "Kagome." A smile grazed his lips as he said my name.  
"Ah…Inuyasha." My eyes had widened at the sight of his perfect face standing above me, I hadn't noticed how tall he was…Possibly a whole foot taller than my 5 foot 4 inches. "…What're you doing here?"  
"…" He smiled and chuckled at my reaction. "Remember…I'm not one to answer questions. It's merely a coincidence."  
I stared at him in somewhat of a dumbfounded and irritated stare. I didn't know what to say to that, he seemed to know exactly what to say to irritate and aggravate me…But he also knew what could make me breathless.  
"Not many…High school seniors come to this park."  
"Yes…But you're different. You are still a child deep inside your tough exterior." He said calmly, his eyes still stared into mine. Even in the cold his eyes looked as if they burned with an unknown fire, a secret desire.  
"E-Excuse me?"  
"I dislike repeating myself Kagome. And I know…You heard every word."  
"How do you know that?" I demanded. My hands had balled into fists at my sides, it frightened me how he knew something I didn't really know myself.  
"…You'd be surprised how much I do know about you…My one and only."  
I was struck in shock, it took me several minutes to even think of a reply to what he had just said to me.  
"…..H-How?" He took a step towards me and held my face in the cup of his hand.  
"Are you afraid?" He asked, his eyes penetrated mine once more and I got lost within the bright orange orbs. I couldn't speak; my voice was caught inside my throat.  
His eyes had shown hurt…Discomfort as he awaited my answer. I grabbed onto his hand tightly and shook my head no in a fierce manner.  
A small smile appeared on his lips.  
He placed his head on my shoulder and sighed. His scent had filled my nose and a blush appeared on my cheeks. I opened my mouth to speak, but again the words would not emit.  
"I'm sorry…I have frightened you." I swallowed the lump in my throat as his lips grazed my neck.  
I heard the voice I was repressing emit itself in a small squeak. The warmness in my cheeks had radiated through the rest of my body.  
_…I just want to hold him…I want to know what's going on. Who he is…Everything. I want to know…I want to be his everything…As he is mine…  
_My eyes closed at the inevitable thought in my head.  
Somehow this boy…Who I've only known for hours. Became everything I ever wanted and I didn't know one thing about him. Within moments my mind was made up, I wanted to know who he was really. The secrets he was hiding and the reasons behind those secrets.  
I felt his arms on my hips; his hands gripped me tightly but softly. I felt his breath on my neck as he sighed and inhaled my own scent.  
"…Kagome." He whispered my name; I opened my eyes and glanced as much as I could at his angelic face. "You are…My everything…And I am yours. My precious…Dear girl." I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer to me; his arms had wrapped around my waist…His voice faded with the wind that was now blowing.  
Even though the wind chill was cold, I felt warm in his arms under the stars.


	3. A Day Out, A Night In

**((+New chapter is up! As of right now I don't know how long this story will be. But I'm hoping I write one chapter after another so I can have to finished stories on this site. ;]  
Enjoy Chapter 3 of TLOOSAOC!+))  
All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. --- Pretend **_**that **_**was in my previous chapters…I tend to forget…X3**

* * *

I blinked my eyes in the early morning on Saturday. It took me several minutes to remember the events from the previous night.  
As I shot up in bed my head became light headed.  
"Ow…" My head automatically went to my forehead. A sharp pain went through my brain. "What…Happened last night…?" Rubbing my temples I tried to remember the events that went on the night before, I remembered the night chill, the walk to the park…But the rest was gone.  
_Did I dream…All of that? It's the only logical…Explanation I suppose…I'm dressed in my pajama clothes so…  
_It wasn't long before I dismissed the thought about the walk to the park ever being real…_  
_Without thinking I placed my hand on my phone, a delayed reaction from waking up on school mornings. My eyes were still adjusting to the morning light; it was darker than usual in my room. An orange tint came in from my window shades as I glanced over my phone.

"…Huh?" A message alert appeared on my phone's screen, quickly I opened the text.  
_"000-555-0634 --- You know who this is. Kagome.  
_"Inuyasha…" I stared at the phone for a few minutes before adding the number into my contact list. _He really is something else…_I caught myself smiling at the thought of him.

I swung my legs out from under the covers and over the edge of my bed, eager to be finished with the morning routine I quickly got dressed and brushed my teeth. As I walked out of my bedroom door I heard small voices in the living room.  
_Is dad home…? _I looked at the clock; it read 1 in the afternoon. _It would be impossible for him to be here at this time…I must have over-slept…  
_Knowing it wasn't my dad, I cautiously made my way into the hallway that lead to the small living room I spent most of my time in.  
_Female voice…Male voice…  
_They continued to talk. _…Flirting?  
_With all cautiousness gone I walked faster into the living room and leaned against the door frame.  
"…I'd appreciate it if you guys _wouldn't _have sex on my couch." I said in a jokingly, but slight serious manner. Sango and Miroku were laying on one of the two couches in our square room. The TV was on, but it was obvious they weren't paying attention to what was showing.

"Ah…Miss sleepy-head awakes."  
"…Shut it Miroku. I..." I wasn't sure how to explain it, usually I was awake by ten in the morning on the weekends, what had made me so tired? "...Guess I had a busy night."  
Both of my friends raised their eyebrows in a perverted way, I knew I had worded that response wrong.  
"N-Not like _THAT_!!!" I protested, my cheeks got hotter at the thought.  
"Oh? Then why are you _blushing?" _ Miroku's perverted smile crept across his face as he interrogated me. I glared at him with intense eyes; it didn't have much effect with the redness of my cheeks.  
A long silence began in the room; I refrained from catching their eyesight.  
I didn't notice that Miroku had gotten up and walked over to me, his large hands were placed on my shoulders.  
"You're not going to tell us anything are you?" He said matter-of-factly as he pushed me lightly towards the couch, I glared up at his purplish-blue eyes.  
_…A lot of guys around here have irregular colored eyes, it makes me feel plain._  
"There's _nothing to tell _Miroku. Nothing happened last night." He sat me down on the couch next to Sango; she wrapped me in a tight hug.  
_Nothing that I remember that is...  
_Another silence filled the air; I supposed they were both thinking about what _might _have happened last night with me.

I stood up without thinking, "Um…Do you guys want to go somewhere? There's not much here to do."  
They both looked at me with suspicion in their eyes.  
"W-What?"  
Miroku smiled his perverted smile again and walked towards me again, he grabbed my shoulders lightly. "Could it be you just want out of this _room?_" He laughed lightly.  
"Miroku I _swear…_" I dropped his hands from my shoulders as I turned and stomped out of the frame way. I stopped within the middle of the hallway with my fists at my side. I could hear them behind me laughing at how easy I was to irritate. I sighed, calming myself down. "…Are we going somewhere or not?"

* * *

It didn't take long for them to decide we were going to Elect, Tokyo's most advanced console arcade.  
Elect was always a hang out for us when we were kids. Every once in awhile we come here to check out the latest trailers and demos for up and coming games and consoles, but now since we had most of the consoles they offered, it wasn't so exciting.  
_…if we were going to play games why didn't we just stay in?  
_Sango and Miroku glanced around the place; it had an electronic futuristic cyber theme. The place never changed in the 5 or so years it was open.  
Sango grabbed my hand eagerly and whipped me around the place, searching for a game to play. After going around in circles she finally stopped in front of the room that lead to the Xbox 360 consoles. I held my head with one hand to my forehead trying to regain my focus.

"Couldn't you have done that with a little less…Spinning?" I asked closing my eyes, warding away the coming headache.  
"Ah…Sorry…I forgot you get headaches so easily…" Her eyes stared into mine with concern and apology. I smiled and took my hand from my head.  
"No harm done. Let's go online." We continued to walk through the green frame that lead to the 360 consoles, it didn't take us long to determine what we were playing.  
"Left 4 Dead?" I smiled as we both held up the wireless controllers. "…It's a shame they don't have the second one yet."  
"That's true. But, the first one is just as good." Sango replied as we both signed into our live accounts. Within minutes we were through the streets on the game, playing with other people around us and against the players who were infected.  
Miroku had caught up with us a few moments after the game began and joined the next by signing into a console across from us.  
We played until we lost track of the time, our stomachs began to get bothered by the nothingness that filled them, so we decided to stop and get something to eat at the near-by Café Kichijouji De.  
"…Shooting down the infected always helps clear your mind." I sat the controller down smiling wide, Sango placed her controller down next and walked over to Miroku; wrapping her arms around his waist.  
"Mirokuuu, we're hungry…" Sango whined playfully. He turned to her and blushed a light red before agreeing to stop the game and leave.  
_…He can never say no to her. _I laughed at the thought.  
With the two of them in their own world it didn't take me long to recognize the scent that filled the usual technological smell of the console rooms.  
_Cinnamon…  
_"Inu…Yasha?" My body turned towards the scent involuntarily, my eyes scanned the room without thought, looking for his face.  
I was so absorbed in just finding him among the crowd that now appeared in the small room that I hadn't noticed Sango or Miroku calling my name. I blinked several times as I came back to the reality I was in.

Sango was in front of me, her hands on my shoulders. My eyes reflected in her eyes, filled with worry.  
"Kagome…Are you OK?" She shook me lightly. "…Kagome!"  
"…W-What?" I ripped my shoulders from her hands and looked around my two friends, my shoulders slumped when I couldn't find what I was searching for. I turned back towards my friends.  
_They're both worried…  
_"Sorry…Guys, I thought…" I took a pause and looked around the room again, "I thought I saw someone I knew." I finished the sentence as I looked into both of their eyes; some of the worry went away when I clarified why I had suddenly stopped responding to them.  
"Who did you think you saw? We could for them." Miroku offered as a smile appeared on his face.  
"Um…I-It was just someone from school. It's no big deal…Let's go out to eat." They both shrugged as I started towards the exit of the console room, my eyes lowered to the ground as I walked.

Through the archway I caught the scent again, stronger than before, I ordered to keep my head down, my eyes facing the ground. For once my body obeyed. It wasn't until I heard his voice and felt his touch that I looked into his eyes…

"…Kagome. I've been waiting to see you again." My skin got warmer as his hand gripped my chin; he tilted my face up to look into his gorgeous orbs. Our bodies, once again, were close enough that we touched. The only thing that separated us were the clothes on our bodies.  
"Inuyasha, you…You _are _here…"  
He smiled apologetically; showing only a small fraction of his white teeth. "Were you looking for me?" His eyes penetrated mine even though they weren't trying. They were calm, friendly…But oddly lonely looking…

I was absorbed in his eyes; so much the people behind me didn't even come close to pulling away the attention his eyes brought to me.  
I saw his eyes flicker to the people behind me, his smile disappeared. "You have company…" What he said was not a question; he looked at them for only a few moments before his attention was drawn back to me. He dropped his hand from my face.  
I glanced behind me, looking at Miroku and Sango, who stood dumbfounded by the closeness of this strange boy and me.  
A deep blush covered my face as my mouth opened in a surprised "O". "I'm sorry, I left you guys so quickly I just…I-It was getting crowded."  
My friends stood, instead of staring at Inuyasha like they were only a few seconds ago, they were smiling. Miroku was holding a laugh between his teeth, his grin was wide.  
"I suppose." He said. "You were looking for this guy, I'm guessing." Miroku pointed a finger to Inuyasha, I saw Inuyasha orange eyes widen in surprise as he looked towards Miroku.

His eyes returned to mine, holding my attention he said…

"…Looking for? You were looking for me Kagome?" Inuyasha's smile seemed to appear again, but this time in a smirk. "I thought I was the only one who looked for you." His hands returned to my cheeks, holding my face in his hands, I felt the warm rush travel through me. He lowered his mouth to my ear; his breath heated my face even more. "I've finally found you…" He whispered, I could feel the tip of his nose graze the top of my ear. "I've waited so long…For you…"  
The lump in my throat reappeared as I felt the gaze of my friends.  
He pulled away from my ear, his face was level to mine, our lips were barely an inch apart.  
"I'll see you again…Soon…" He whispered. His face leaned closer to mine, lightly his lips touched mine.  
The way they only grazed mine, it wasn't a kiss…But it wasn't _not _a kiss either, he leaned back his hands leaving my face.  
"Goodbye. Kagome." He smiled apologetically again before he turned and left, disappearing in the crowd.

* * *

By the time Miroku and Sango talked to me again we were sitting in the booth at Café Kichijouji De.  
I assumed they were both as stunned as I was…Or maybe they _had _been asking questions…And _I _was the one who was so stunned that I could not respond?

"…Um…Guys?" They glanced up from the coffees that were idly sitting in their hands. "That was…Inuyasha. Sango you saw him…At school." I felt my voice get quieter as I tried to explain. "That's…Really all I know about him." I laughed without humor.  
"Are you sure? You don't know how well he _kisses?_" Miroku teased, my face got red with embarrassment, but I smiled knowing at least Miroku was OK with this awkwardness.  
"I wouldn't…Classify _that _as a kiss Miroku." I looked away from their gaze, my face got redder as I relived the moment.  
"Your lips touched, that's a kiss." Sango spoke up, a small smile appeared on her lips. "So…When are you going to see…Your boyfriend next?"  
I thought about it for a moment, when would I see him again?  
He always seemed to show up when I least expected it…  
"I don't know...B-But he's _not _my boyfriend Sango." I spoke up louder than before as my face reddened even more, the thought of him being my boyfriend sent little shocks through my body.  
"Not _yet._" Miroku said smiling widely, when I didn't respond for awhile they conversed between each other while I thought.  
It didn't take them long to come up with a new question to ask…

"Kagome, how do _you _feel about _him_?" The question sent me into a full on thought mode, how did I feel? I was sure…Something about him pulled me in. I had myself thinking about him every hour since I had met him in Mr. Agatsuma's class.  
"I…" I began to answer her question when I heard the familiar voice; the feeling of the booth cushion beside me became indented. As I glanced over to the boy beside me he smiled lightly without showing his teeth.

"I'd like…The answer to that myself Kagome." He voice entered my ears like a melody; I took a deep breath and held it without thinking. His smile took my breath away.  
"U-Uh…" My voice was caught in my throat; I couldn't even utter one coherent word. I quickly looked down to hide my embarrassment, but his finger caught me by my jaw. Gently he tilted my face up to his again. He leaned in closer to me, his face merely inches from mine once again.  
"Well?" He smirked; his breath blew in my face, dazzling me without effort.  
"E-Excuse me…" In what seemed like an instant to me he was out of the booth, his hand guiding me out by holding my hand, needless to say that didn't help my dizziness much…  
"You look pale…Take care of yourself…" He whispered into my ear as his hand gently let go of mine. I could only nod as I walked as slowly as I could to the restroom.

I stopped at the sink, grateful that I was the only one in the restroom at the time. I looked into the mirror, almost not recognizing the person reflecting back at me.  
My face was a complete shade of red, mostly due to him and his dazzling features and responses…But my not breathing throughout those full 3 minutes must have had something to do with it too…  
I heard the door of the restroom open and close, I tried to regain my composure and quickly let it go again when Sango stepped through the frame way.

She waited as I regained my breath, my cheeks were still flushed with red, but at least I could breathe easily…That was until I went out there again…  
Sango had gotten me a small cup before she had came here; she filled it to the brim with water and handed it to me.  
I managed to choke out a thank you while trying to control my blush.  
"He's something isn't he?" Sango joked, she was smiling as she knew I was OK.  
"…T-That's not the half of it…He's...Something else _entirely_." I held my throat, as it burned in irritation. "There's something about him that pulls me in…But once I'm there I can't speak."  
Sango didn't respond, she only smiled at me with semi-worried eyes. "…Well you know if he's going to cause you to stop breathing whenever he's around you…I don't approve of the relationship."  
"…Haha…" I laughed as much as I could without irritating my throat even more. She wrapped her arm around my waist and led me out of the restroom.  
As soon as we left the restroom, my heart rate increased again at the sight of him. I took slow deep breaths to calm myself down before we approached the table.  
As we got closer I could hear a little of Inuyasha and Miroku's conversation. They were talking about _me_. Wonderful.

"Speak of the devil…Here she is now…" Sango and I stood at the edge of the table waiting for the right opportunity to move into the booths; Miroku slid over to the other end of booth to make room for Sango while Inuyasha got out of the booth and led me in with his hand.  
"I think you mean _angel_…" He said loud enough so everyone could hear. "…Yes…She's definitely an angel." We both sat down on the booth opposite of Sango and Miroku, my hands were placed in front of me, Inuyasha's hands were only inches from mine.  
I saw Miroku lean over to Sango's ear and whisper something incoherent.  
She smiled and nodded, a light blush emitted across her cheeks as she glanced at Inuyasha and then me.  
She took a deep sigh, and stood from the table.  
"Kagome…There's something we need to do. Miroku and I…Will you be alright here with Inuyasha?" I could see their plan; they were both hiding laughs and giggles between their teeth.

"…She'll be fine. Perfectly fine. With me…Sango." Inuyasha glanced in my direction; he smiled a friendly toothless smile that left me slightly breathless. I was getting better at controlling my breathing around him when he smiled. "That is…If it's alright with you, Kagome?"  
His eyes caught mine again.  
"I-it's…Perfectly fine. I'll be fine…With you." I managed to mutter out while his gaze caught mine. He smiled. His teeth sparkled in the light of the café. Once again only a small part of his teeth were shown.  
_I wonder…What his full smile…Looks like?  
_"Well then…We'll leave you two alone." Sango winked in my direction, I glared at her as if to say '_Like anything will happen.'_ She smiled as she grabbed Miroku's hand and quickly lead him out of the café. I watched as the both eagerly walked, almost ran, down the sidewalk.

"It's nice…That I have you alone Kagome." I turned my glance back to him; he smiled as his eyes held mine. I tried to look away to respond to his statement, but his eyes caught my eyes in a trance…I couldn't look away.  
"…W-Why's that?" I tried to look firm, like I wasn't on edge around him.  
He chuckled as his smirk widened. "I can tell you…A lot of things, when we're alone." He looked towards the clock, it read around 4PM. He smiled again. "Shall we go somewhere…? Your house perhaps?"  
I knew it wasn't a smart idea, to invite someone I barely new into my home…Without and parent supervision. But there was something about Inuyasha that I couldn't resist. I couldn't say _no _to him.  
I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing at this point…  
Within moments he had a tight grip on my hand once more as he walked ahead of me.  
Occasionally he would look back and smile at me, his eyes had remained closed whenever he smiled. It helped me to maintain my breathing.  
But alone…?  
In my _house_?  
_With Inuyasha…?  
_I wasn't sure how to even process that information…Let alone have it be _true_.

I was lost in my thoughts when he stopped, I hadn't noticed that he turned around and grabbed my other hand until I felt the warmness. I looked up into his eyes. They burned with a fiery orange as they gazed deep into mine. I had a feeling he was searching for something…Searching for an answer in me.  
I felt…Like he was staring into my _core_. My every being.  
It felt like he…Was reading my deepest secrets, the ones no one knew…And in his eyes I saw a future…_Our future…  
_


	4. His Secret

**((+Shorter chapter today, but I figured I'd leave a little suspense. :]  
Next may be up tomorrow…Not quite sure. We'll see what the weather holds. :D  
If it's not up tomorrow it will be up Tuesday!+))**

* * *

We stood outside in the sunlight for awhile, just staring into each other's eyes. I was terrified to move as his eyes penetrated mine. His face looked even more gorgeous as the setting sun's shadows showered over his features.  
_He's here…This isn't a dream…But it sure as hell feels like one…There's no explanation as to why he's here with ME of all people.  
_It was then he asked me something I had never expected.  
"What are you thinking…?" He took his hand from mine and placed it to my cheek, my hand involuntarily gripped his on my cheek. For once I felt normal, my cheeks blushed lightly, but I felt no need to hold my breath. I was growing accustomed to his mere touch.  
I looked at his lips; they were pulled up at the corners into a small smile. His eyes gentle.  
_I wonder…How I would react to a kiss now…?  
_He lowered his hand from my cheek and lead the way to the entrance of my home.  
"May I…Guide you inside?" I smiled for the first time around him, as I nodded. I caught the smirk in his smile. In mere seconds I was in his arms, laying bridal style against his chest.  
"I-Inuyasha…What?" My blush had returned, deeper than it was before. Although our bodies had been close…We'd never been touching, I'd never smelled his scent so strongly.  
It was _intoxicating_.  
"You're beautiful when you smile." He stated simply, "I'm sorry…" He stopped in the middle of the walk way, I glanced up. His face only mere inches from mine; he had a pained expression on his face.  
"…What's…What's wrong?"  
"I should have checked my words…Forgive me." He paused for a few moments before he continued walking. "You are even more beautiful when you smile. You're always beautiful. Kagome." His smile returned as he dropped me lightly on my feet. His hand grabbed the doorknob and turned it lightly.  
"Shall we?" His hand opened the door quietly; he gripped my hand tightly as he pulled me through the doors frame. He shut the door behind him, turning the lock on the door.

"Y-You locked it…?" I turned around towards the door and looked at his face, he stared at me with confused and puzzled eyes.  
"Does it make you uncomfortable? Being here with me, _alone_?" He walked towards me; gripping my face in his hands he gently pulled my face towards his. "…Well?" He whispered the question to my face, his breath was just as intoxicating as his scent.  
"N-No…I'm not…Afraid." His eyes penetrated mine once more, but in a serious way…He had never done this before. He was looking for answers in my eyes.  
"…Kagome…" His eyes returned to their calm state. "…Will you listen?" His hands dropped from my face and guided their way to my waist as he placed his head on my shoulder. I could feel the heat from where he touched all through my body; my breathing began to increase as his hands moved up and down my waist.  
"Be…The one person who understands…Please?" He whispered once in my ear, I could do nothing but nod in response. "You are the only person I need…To understand…To _accept _me…Will you do that for me?" He turned his face to my neck. His hands moved again, one placed on my cheek and one holding lightly onto the neck collar of my shirt. He pulled it lightly back so the top of my shoulder was exposed.  
I felt his kiss, along my collarbone and neck. I couldn't control my hands any longer, I found myself holding onto him, my arms under his I was pulling myself closer to him. I molded my body with his, when he moved I moved…  
"Then let me tell you…My secret…" He whispered into my ear, his breath sent shivers down my spine. I could feel him moving; he picked me up bridal style again, holding me tight against his chest. I did nothing to object; instead I held onto his shirt, my knuckles turned white.  
Everything was moving fast…

In what felt like only a millisecond, he had me in front of him; my legs were entwined around his waist. My hands found their way to his face, I held his face in my hands; pulling him towards me. Our foreheads touched and he smiled.  
It was all a blur.  
"Kagome…Are you ready?" His hand was in the middle of my back, supporting me as he placed me gently on the bed. He stood above me. Looking down into my eyes, he placed his legs over my waist. His face leaned down to my ear again, his body was so close, I started breathing heavily again. "…Calm down." He whispered. I blinked, and in seconds he was lying next to me. His hand was lying on my bare stomach. I could feel something sharp…Pointed against my torso. It was making circles right below my navel. Another sharp point. And then another. My eyes were closed as I tried to control my breathing. The points stopped.

"Kagome…Look at me." Without hesitance I turned my head to the boy next to me, eager to see the face I had grown so accustomed to in the last day…I opened my eyes and saw his eyes looking back at me. They appeared even bright then usual…_Is that even possible…?_  
His hand grazed my cheek, the sharp points returned; I felt them put pressure on my face.  
"…No…_Look at me_. Stop…Being in a daze. I…Did too much. I'm sorry." His eyes searched my face for any sign, I couldn't tell what that sign was.  
_Rejection…?  
Worry…?  
FEAR…?_  
"You still…Do not see who I _AM…_" He sat up and forced me to do the same, moving my body so I now sat on his lap. "_Look at me Kagome, what do you SEE?" _His hands gripped my face; the sharp points were now on both of my cheeks. He allowed me to place my head on his chest, he held me close as I regained my composure and with it my thought process.  
I heard him chuckle, the sound vibrated in his chest. I blushed as I suddenly realized how close we were. "I believe…You're alright." He said as he let out a small laugh, his hand touched the back of my head. Gently he stroked it like an owner would a pet.  
"…Mm…" I placed my hand on his chest, my fingers wound themselves around the fabric of his clothing.  
"Maybe it's too soon…To show you myself. My love."  
I wasn't sure what had just happened, like he had said I was in a daze…His scent, his touch…It shattered my reality and sent me flying into my own thoughts. I felt his lips touch the top of my head, his hands moved to the cheeks of my face.  
"…You are my everything…And one day…When you're ready I will tell you everything…And I…Will be yours." The points I had felt previously were now gone. I opened my eyes and stared into his. They were dimmed from when I had seen him only moments ago.  
As he got up I began to protest, he held his finger to my lips. "…I'm always here Kagome. I never leave your side." His fingers grazed my cheek again; I closed my eyes as his scent filled my nose. I heard the smirk appear on his lips.  
The touch was gone and as I opened my eyes so was he…


	5. School For Answers

**((+Sorry it took an extra day guys. D:  
Had a lot of HW yesterday…But here is Chapter 5! I hope you enjoy it. :]  
The next chapter…Should be up sometime this week. Saturday at the latest!  
School projects...*sigh*…+))**

* * *

As I woke up Monday morning, I could only think of one thing.  
_Inuyasha…  
_I didn't remember much of the weekend...Other than the few hours I had spent with him. The nights…Also held specific remembrance as he featured in my dreams. In the silence of my home I laid in bed and tried to remain awake.  
It was 6:30 in the morning. I glanced out the window; rain lightly pattered the ground outside. I closed my eyes again and started to drift off to sleep.  
A light tap awakened me, I counted them, one tap…Two…Three.  
A swishing sound followed the taps, like the opening of a window. I felt the cold air over my face. Another swooshing sound…The window _closing?  
_I couldn't tell if I was dreaming…Or if it was reality. I felt a wet cold hand upon my face. The water slid from the hand onto my cheeks. I blinked my eyes open, glancing up where I felt the cold air.

A small smile greeted me, a small blush appeared over the cheeks above.  
"…You're going to be late Kagome." That voice…I closed my eyes again and let that voice enter my ears, my full attention trained only on those six words…  
I heard a soft sigh, his hand removed itself from my face. I felt the indent of the pillow as he placed his hand next to my head.  
"Don't make me do what I'm thinking…You won't like it." He chuckled; I could hear the smirk in his laugh. My lips rose a little in a smile, I heard the chuckle again. Another indent on the side of my head, involuntarily I turned onto my back. My eyes refused to open as I felt two hands on the side of my face, they were dry now…But still they sent shivers down my body.  
I inhaled a breath of air out of surprise; I could taste his scent on my tongue…  
"You're very tempting…You know." His voice was closer this time. Right at my ear…I could feel his breath in my ear.  
I opened my mouth to say something, for once when I was with him…I didn't want to remain silent.  
"…If I'm…So tempting, then why don't you…Teach me a lesson?" I whispered as I opened my eyes slowly, my cheeks were red. I could feel the heat. His head was still near my ear. I heard him laugh softly.  
He sat up and removed his hands from my face.  
"Ah…Kagome. You don't know what you're _asking._" His eyes searched in the still dark room. "…You have twenty minutes. I'll be outside." He returned his gaze to mine as I sat up in bed; he smiled politely and grazed my cheek with his fingers again. "_You're simply irresistible._" I felt the air leave my lungs again as he shot me a seductive look. His eyes burned into a brighter orange…They seemed so familiar…Those bright orange eyes that seemed to stare into the very depths of my secrets. Slowly he stood up, his hand lingered on the bed for a moment.  
"Kagome…" He paused, "If I were to tell you a _secret…Could you keep it?_" He asked. I looked up, my mouth opened in a gape. For once he didn't look at me; he stared at the floor deep in thought. "Fifteen minutes." He smirked. I looked at the clock, my attention broken from his frame, when I glanced back to where he was standing…He was gone.

_…Where? Where did he…? _He left me dumbfounded once again, I sat wide-eyed wondering where he could have gone…And more importantly how he left without my noticing when he was right in front of me.  


* * *

It was about twenty minutes later when I ran out the door, my hair was in a messy bun and I had thrown on wrinkled clothes that were scattered along my floor.  
Just as he said he would be, Inuyasha was standing outside of the doorway. The rain had stopped but the clouds still lingered over the sky, shielding the sun from view.  
"…Weren't those clothes…On your floor this morning?" His eyes scanned my body, I stared at him in disbelief before I pulled myself back together and glared at him.  
"S-Shut up…You said twenty minutes didn't you? I-I didn't have time to look for something else." My eyes looked towards the ground in embarrassment, refusing to look into his own eyes.  
His hand caught my chin and pulled it up to his level.  
"Kagome. You look beautiful. And…" I felt him get closer, he inhaled my scent and drew in a breath threw his mouth. "…Your smell is…Intoxicating…"  
I could feel my breath leave my lungs again.  
"Heh…Hold that…Breathless moment and close your eyes." I could do nothing but obey his words, my arm tugged and soon I hit a solid surface. It was soft and his scent filled my nose.  
"Hold on Kagome…It's going to be fast." I realized I was on his back as he wrapped my arms around his neck; I tightened the grip not because he told me to…But because I wanted nothing more than to have him in my arms again. His arms supported my legs, and within moments I felt the wind blow my face.  
It felt like we were on the air itself, it got colder as I felt mist on my face.  
I couldn't tell how long the feeling of walking on air lasted, it had just begun and it felt like it was over in five minutes. The wind had died down; I heard the soft tip of a foot on cement. Slowly I opened my eyes.  
My face was placed in his hair; his scent was stronger than before…  
For a second it looked as if his hair was a silver-white. It glittered in the new sunlight that appeared from behind the clouds.  
I closed my eyes tightly and opened them again to assure what I had seen…But when I opened them again his hair was as black as the first day I had met him.  
He lowered me to the ground lightly, my feet touched the ground. Almost immediately I lost my footing and leaned against him for balance.  
"Lightheaded?" He asked, I looked into his eyes, a secret humor flourished. "Don't worry. It will go away soon." He smiled his full smile for the first time in front of me. Just like his eyes…And what I thought was his hair…They glittered in the sunlight.  
I couldn't do anything but stare into his eyes; my head was filled with thoughts of him…  
"You OK, Hun?" He placed his forehead on mine and closed his eyes. "…You feel a little warm. Maybe I shouldn't have flown you through the air like that."  
He removed his forehead from mine and replaced it with his hand, my face got hotter when his eyes stared into mine. His eyebrows raised in curiosity when he felt my temperature increase.  
"Kagome." He placed his hand beneath my chin, "…I want to tell you some things…And I want to know things…About you." He paused for a few moments as he looked away. Within minutes he looked back into my eyes. "Want to ditch?" He smirked.  
His eyes stared at me; they seemed to dare me to agree with him. It was as if…If I went with him he would let me in, he would answer the questions I had.  
And I…More than likely would answer the questions he had no matter what they were.  
After thinking of my losses and my gains, I smirked back at him slyly.  
"…Your smirk is even lovelier than your smile." He leaned his face down to my ear. "It turns me on." I heard him laugh loudly as he leaned away. "Hahaha…Your face is priceless Kagome." His full smile shown again, I began to feel lightheaded again.  
"T-That was dirty…" I managed to choke out between my heavy breaths, it felt like my chest on fire…But it felt…Good.  
"Haha, no. It's not." He smirked again; I waited for another perverted remark. Between the time I waited my blush had faded into a light pink. His smirk seemed to get more mischievous. He closed his eyes and turned his head toward the ground chuckling. I stared at him with confused eyes as I walked closer to him so that our bodies were practically touching. His head tilted up as I got closer.  
I was about to question him when he grabbed my hand.  
"Shall we go? If we stay here longer…We'll get caught. And then I wouldn't be able to question you." His face got even closer to mine, our lips touched.  
He chuckled at my red face, "…May I?" His eyes glanced towards my lips then back at my eyes. My mouth opened in surprise, my lip quivered in anticipation. My stomach flipped as my eyes glanced towards his lips and back to his eyes. He smiled and waited pleasantly for my response.  
I didn't answer him with words…My hands found their way to his cheeks; I held his face gently in both of my hands as I pulled him into a kiss.  
As our lips touched I felt the surge of energy, almost immediately my body molded onto his.  
It happened in almost an instant when I felt his arms wrap around my waist. His grip on me was tight but securing. I felt safe.  
He broke the kiss; our faces were still close, our lips still touching. He smiled and looked into my eyes. I glanced at his mouth again; his breath was uneven like mine.  
My hands were still placed on his face, reluctantly I lifted them away…I wanted nothing but to kiss him again. Although my hands had removed themselves, his grip stayed close to my body, and pulled me closer.  
"Now that you've had your pleasure relieved…Shall we talk?" He smirked as he looked into my eyes. I hadn't let his comment pass me, I stared angrily into his eyes.  
"What do you mean by _that?_" I demanded. I began pushing on his chest, and obvious indication that I wanted him to let me go. He let me go easily, but kept his hand in mine. "…" I stared at his hand in mine, a blush appeared on my cheeks. "…_You _were the one who asked to kiss _me._" When he responded with only a small smile and a slight blush I went on.  
"Who _asks _if they can kiss someone anyways? Don't you usually just…" I didn't finish my sentence as I thought about his point of view. My eyes stared at the ground.  
He pulled me close again, his body molding to mine.  
"I'm sorry I can't be more like you…Someone who can barely say a word but can jump right into a kiss." I got a feeling he was slightly joking…But also that he was slightly _serious.  
_"…Well. M-Maybe I wouldn't be so speechless…If…If you…" I tried to look away from his face, in the close proximity we were in it was very difficult…  
"If I…What?" He nuzzled the side of my face, "Mmm…I can feel the warmth in your cheeks…I love it." He chuckled again, "Your skin got hotter." He paused for a few moments before he placed his head on my shoulder and sighed. "…Now if I what? I apologize for interrupting."  
I waited to see if my voice would come out of my mouth again, I remained silent and he eagerly awaited my response.  
"…I wouldn't be so…Speechless if you wouldn't…_Dazzle me so much_." As soon as I said the word "dazzle" he smirked.  
"I apologize. I will try not to dazzle you as often then." He pulled away smiling. Somehow…It didn't seem like the same smile he had always worn. I looked into his eyes again, they seemed even dimmer.  
_Did I…Say something wrong?  
_"B-But…It's not that I don't _like _you dazzling me, I…"  
His eyebrows raised in curiosity as I continued with an explanation. "You…?"  
"…I actually…I love it…The way you…Dazzle me." I wished I could look away from his eyes, but they held me in my place. My body refused to move even a small millimeter away from him.  
"Well…" He paused looking towards the ground; he looked deep in thought before he glanced back into my eyes. "You dazzle me too Kagome. You're beautiful. And you _always _have been."  
_Always…Have been?  
_"How…?" I began; I didn't know what I wanted to ask him. There were so many questions, so many mysteries I needed to get answered.

He placed his fingers to my lips.  
"If you come with me…I will answer all of your questions…" He looked into my eyes intently, "But in return…You must answer mine…Deal?" He smiled lightly. Without my command my head nodded in agreement to his terms.  
He grabbed my hand and told me to close my eyes again. I did as instructed; once again I felt the feeling of flying through the air. I wasn't sure where we were going…Or even _how _we were getting there.  
But I had the feeling that Inuyasha was true to his words…And he would answer all of my questions…And I would answer his._  
_


	6. What I Really Am

**((+Sorry it took longer than expected guys. :]  
Homework has been murder, plus my current MMORPG addiction doesn't help. D:  
Another cliff-hanger. ;]  
I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can!+))**

* * *

As I felt the cold wind subside again, I opened my eyes.  
The sun was hidden behind the trees as he stopped. I opened my eyes to the green trees and brush.  
"…Where are we?" I asked as he lightly dropped me to my feet, I held onto his back for support again until the dizziness faded.  
"The first place we met…Outside of school."  
The dizziness left my mind, but still I leaned against him. I let the words he said slip into my ears, trying to remember that time. I drew a blank slate.  
It took him a moment to respond to my silence. "…I apologize. You won't remember that time." I heard an irritated tone in his voice, he sounded annoyed…I wondered if I had done anything to bother him.  
"Inuyasha…?" I removed myself from his back; my hand remained on his shoulder as I looked at his face.  
He looked up, "I'll explain. If you wish to know why you don't remember. But…" He paused, "Let's start out with some trivial questions first. I don't want to scare you away." He brought his hand to my face and smiled lightly.  
I could only nod as my hand slipped from his shoulder.  
"Shall we…Sit somewhere higher?" His eyes scanned the tree tops, they squinted in concentration. "Shall I hide who I really am?" He turned back to me smiling, my eyes raised in curiosity and confusion.  
"Who you…Really _are_? What do you mean…?" He smirked,  
"I suppose you can wait…For a small bit. Close your eyes." Before doing so I stared into his eyes, they were calm…But I couldn't see any happiness in them. They looked…Lonely…  
"…No." His eyes had widened in surprise, I could tell by looking at him he wasn't used to hearing the word. "If I'm going to…Learn sometime soon, then why don't I just learn now?"  
He didn't say anything in reply; instead he walked closer to me. With swift movement he lifted me into his arms. His arm was placed under my back; I felt his hand in the nook of my neck as he held my head in place against his shoulder.  
"Hold on." I brought my hand to his shoulder, providing only a light grip on him. I heard him laugh lightly. "Oh come on…I _know _you want to hold me tighter than that." I drew in a deep breath as I tried to hide the blush on my cheeks.  
I wasn't sure if he was joking with me or if he seriously _knew…  
_With him I could never be sure…But I knew myself that he was being truthful; I wanted nothing but to hold him tight in my arms. I didn't say anything; I only wrapped my arms around his neck and held on tightly.  
He lifted my head up to the rook of his neck. I quickly drew in a breath to try and calm my breathlessness.  
"U-Uh…" I couldn't say anything; his smell flew through my nose as I closed my eyes. "…Mm…"  
I didn't mean to drift off, but with his scent filling my nose and my head on his shoulders I couldn't help but nod off. The air in my face stopped me from losing all consciousness, when it relieved as we stopped I smelled the sweet scent of pine mixed in with his cinnamon.  
His grip on me loosened, his hand holding onto my legs traveled up my body. My breathing increased as my eyes remained closed.  
At the sound of my breathing, I heard his heart rate increase. "…Kagome." I opened my eyes and looked up at his smiling face. We were in a tree; the smell of pine was strong in the air. If I wasn't so close to him, his smell would have been over-powered by this strong scent.  
"…Inuyasha?"  
He gaze turned to my face.  
He said nothing; he only stared into my eyes. His eyes shown worry…And fear of rejection. His hand held my face as he stared at me with those sad eyes. His sadness reflected in my face, I placed my own hand against his cheek.  
"Inuyasha…I won't…I won't reject you…" I wasn't sure…If that was the right thing to say. His facial expression hadn't changed. "I don't know what you're so afraid of but…" He placed his fingers on my lips.  
"…Don't promise." He said. "If you…Were to promise and then…Reject me in the end. I couldn't bear it." His eyes closed as his voice cracked, I could see him fighting for his voice.  
"Have you…" I stuttered on the question I was about to ask, I didn't want to pain him any further. "H-Have you ever been rejected…Before?" His eyes opened again but they refused to look at me. He placed his head on my shoulder and tightened his grip on my body.  
"…Kagome…" His voice was only in a whisper. "…I…Haven't…"  
I sighed in relief, I felt relieved…That he hadn't been hurt.  
"…But." He began again, his grip tightened again. "If you…If you were to reject me Kagome…I…"  
I placed my hands on the back of his head. I held him tightly in my arms.  
It was then…That I realized what he was about to tell me would either make or break us…If I accepted him, I would see him…All the time.  
But if…  
If I rejected him...I had a feeling in my gut I would never see him again…  
"Before I tell you about me…" He looked up into my eyes; he glanced down and drew in a deep breath. "I want to tell you about you…" I looked into his eyes with a dumbfounded expression.  
Tell me…About _me_?  
"About me…?"  
"Please…" He interrupted. I kept my voice silent as he placed his hand on my cheek. His eyes were hurt, even more so than before. He continued to look into my eyes. It felt like hours before another word emitted from his lips.  
"I've been with you since you were born Kagome…" I began to say something again but his fingers caught my lips. "Before you ask…I'm much…Older than you are."  
I stared at him in disbelief; I waited for him to continue before I spoke. "How…How old _are _you?"  
"…What year…Is it?"  
Another lump in my throat appeared; I choked it down as I answered his question. "2010…Shouldn't you know that…?"  
He chuckled, I was happy to see the smile on his face again.  
"When time does not matter to you, you tend to forget the year." He said under his breath. "…I am…Roughly around 500."  
He could see the utter disbelief in my eyes. "B-But you…"

"Close your eyes Kagome." He spoke with authority; I couldn't do anything but close my eyes as I was told. Within moments he told me to open them again.  
When I did his eyes were a brighter orange, the bright orange that I had seen a few nights before.  
Small fangs protruded from his lips as he smiled lightly. I could tell he was holding back on his smile…  
I brought my hand up to his face. My mouth hanged open in even more disbelief.  
"…F-F…Fangs…You have…" My hands reached for them, he opened his mouth slightly. My fingers lightly grazed his tongue, his stared at me from up behind his lashes; a seductive look appeared in his eyes. I felt my cheeks go red as he penetrated my eyes with his stare.  
Slowly I lifted my shaking fingers to his fangs, I drifted them over the top…I felt a slight prick on my finger…Within seconds blood slipped from the small hole that his fangs had created.  
His tongue moved to lick the blood from my finger. He caught my hand in his as his tongue licked along the cut. His eyes were closed now as he removed my finger from his mouth.  
"…All better." He looked at where the cut had been. I stared in even more disbelief.  
I struggled as I tried to look away from my finger; the bangs that had now covered his eyes were a sparkling silver-white. It looked even silkier than before, it flowed in the short breeze through the trees.  
"You're…Hair…" I traced my fingers through his hair; it was…Softer…Lighter. It felt so fragile…  
"…I know how much you like black hair…I'm sorry if this disappoints you." He closed his eyes. I disregarded the fact about what he had said about my preference in hair color as I continued to run my fingers through his hair strands.

He waited as I moved my hands through his hair, I couldn't remove them. The strands felt so good against my pale skin, my eyes followed my fingers. I got closer to him as I reached for the top of his head.  
"…Please. Be careful…Or I should say gentle…My ears are very sensitive." My attention was brought back to his face,  
"B-But you're ears are…" I glanced to the side of his head where they were only a few moments ago. "Gone…" His eyes flickered to the top of his head as he smirked.  
I followed his gaze; on the top of his head…Were ears the same color of his hair. If they weren't sticking up in the air I wouldn't have seen them.  
"You're ears…" Almost immediately I reached for them. I stopped myself as I remembered the comment he spoke earlier.  
_Their sensitive…  
_He must have seen the worried puzzled look on my face. "Kagome," He began.  
"Its fine to touch them…They are just sensitive, _a lot _more sensitive than a human's ears."  
With his permission I reached the rest of the way to his ears, my finger touched them lightly. They flickered back and forth. When his ears seemed to calm down…I gripped them lightly between my thumb and pointer finger.  
I felt him take a breath. Carefully, I rubbed them. They were…Even _softer _than his hair. And so thin…I felt if I were to accidently touch them wrong…They'd break.  
I was so engulfed in amazement at the small pointed ears on top of his head I didn't notice how his face was so close to mine.  
"Ah…I-Inuyasha…?" I felt his cheek graze mine. His breath had the same scent as always…But it was hotter, _much _hotter than it usually was. His lips touched my cheek and continued down to my neck. I stopped rubbing his ears when my hands traveled to his shoulders.  
I felt his mouth stop moving, slowly…Almost reluctantly he leaned back to look into my eyes.  
"…I apologize…" His eyes closed tightly, and for the first time since I've met him his cheeks were a brighter red than mine were, he looked towards the tree branch we were sitting on. "No one…Besides my mother and me has ever touched my ears so I…Um…" He paused for awhile and coughed. "It's a…Little embarrassing. Losing myself like that, I'm sorry." When he looked up into my eyes, he had looked so cute…I couldn't help but let out the laugh I had been holding in.  
I caught only a glimpse of his semi-annoyed look, I could see he was trying to remain emotionless.  
I reached out for him and within a few moments my shaking body was in his arms. It took me even longer to control the laughter and regain the breath I had lost.  
"I-I…Ha…I'm sorry…Haha…I…" I wiped away the tears with the back of my hand. "That was rude of me…" I took a deep breath, he waited calmly. The look of irritation was still on his face.  
"You just…Looked so _cute_."  
"…_CUTE?_"  
I nodded as I laid my head against his chest, his blush didn't remove itself from his cheeks. "…It made me just…Want to hold you, and tell you…I didn't mind it one bit." His scent fluttered through my nose again, my heart beat sped fast in my chest. His arms wrapped around me tightly as he began to speak.

"Kagome…" I opened my eyes and turned my face towards his, when he realized he had my attention he continued. "…What do you…What do you think of me?"  
I took a few minutes to respond, even though he had said he was afraid of rejection…What would he think of me if I had accepted? Would he be happy? Or disappointed?  
When I thought he was human…I felt I was no match for him. We were simply too different…But now that I knew he was…Not human. I knew I didn't deserve him…  
"…I think…I love you Inuyasha…But…" I heard him twitch at the word, "I don't deserve you…" I'm sure he could hear the hurt in my voice; it cracked when I tried to emit the words confidently.  
"Do you accept me?"  
I closed my eyes and inhaled his scent again, his arms wound around my back, I began to think about how safe I felt. Slowly I nodded and smiled to myself…

"You…Accept me…" His grip tightened on me, my tiny body molded towards his. "I'm so…I…"  
I wrapped my arms around his neck as I snuggled my face into the crook of his neck.  
"You don't have to say anything…I'm yours Inuyasha. And I…Always will be." I took a deep breath, my cheeks were red and I was sure he could feel the heat emitting from them, he waited like he knew that I was not done speaking. "I'll always accept you Inuyasha. I fell…I love you. No matter who you are."  
"…Or what?"  
I could hear the small smile in his voice.  
"Or what." I agreed.


	7. You Are The World In My Eyes

**((+ I do NOT own Inuyasha. --- He & the others characters belong strictly to the wonderful Manga Artist Rumiko Takahashi.  
Enjoy Chapter 7! ~ Sorry it took longer than expected…I'll try to get the next one up as soon as possible. Until then…Enjoy~ :]] +))**

* * *

I wasn't sure how long we had sat there, he had changed his position so he was leaning up against the tree and I was lying against his shoulder.  
He had his arms wrapped around my shoulders.  
My arms were secured tightly around his waist. We hadn't uttered a word for what seemed like hours.  
He was the first to speak.

"…I want to take you home." He spoke, "I want…To lie with you in a bed…And tell you all I know about you…And your life." I couldn't say anything, I was happy…That he wasn't planning on leaving but…I couldn't help but think what he knew about me…Or _how _he knew those about me.  
I only nodded and closed my eyes as I replaced his waist with his neck in my arms.  
I settled my face in the crook of his neck as he scooped my legs up in his arms. "We'll be there soon, just close your eyes…I don't want you to get dizzy again."  
He didn't have to tell me again, in the previous trips I had tried to open my eyes only slightly and it had resulted in me leaning against him for more than five minutes…Not that I minded, and I had a strong feeling he hadn't minded either.  
I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't even notice the cold air that blew in my face, I felt slight taps on my cheeks every once in awhile. I assumed it was raining again. When he stopped lightly on his feet, he waited for me to open my eyes before placing me carefully on the ground.  
As my feet touched the cement of my walkway, held onto his shirt. If what he wanted to tell me would make me reject him, I wanted to spend as much time holding him as I could.  
I heard him inhale a breath, and like he was listening to my thoughts he had said…

"You know…What I have to tell you, the things I have to say won't influence on whether you stay or not. Only you yourself can determine that." He paused for a few moments. "…And I don't think you have any doubt in your mind that you want to leave. If you did…You'd be gone already."  
Just hearing his voice assured me I wouldn't leave, but my fingers refused to let go of the death grip I had on his shirt.  
He knew I wouldn't let go, so he scooped me in his arms again and walked casually through the door I had left unlocked this morning. My eyes were tightly closed, I wasn't sure why I was so terrified…I was afraid of losing him, whether or not it was by me rejecting him or by him rejecting me.  
I hadn't regained my mind until I felt his head against my chest.

"I-Inuyasha…?" We were lying on my bed, his arms were wrapped securely around my waist and his head was placed lightly on my chest.  
"…I apologize…Does this bother you?" My face was a deep red; I had lost my voice in the surprise and slight pleasure that only just this brought me.  
He looked up into my eyes and placed one of his hands on my cheeks. I shook my head no quickly as my cheeks reddened under his touch.  
He smirked and inhaled my scent in the air. "…You're making it very hard to concentrate on the issue on task." He said as he laid his head back down on my chest. I tried to maintain my breathing by wondering what he had meant by that.  
"Kagome…" He whispered my name, I felt him take a deep breath. "Will you listen?"

I wasn't sure how long I had watched him look into my eyes waiting for my answer.  
My mouth was open, but I couldn't utter a word. I began to nod but he had stopped by touching his hand to my chin.  
"I don't want to see you nod your head. I want to hear you…Say yes or no." He paused for a minute as he removed his hand from my face, "If you can't say it to me…" He didn't finished his sentence, he only looked away.  
"…Y-Yes…I'll listen…And I won't interrupt at all until you're finished…" I paused to swallow the lump in my throat; he seemed to wait until I was ready to speak again. The ears on the top of his twitched in curiosity. "B-Because I know what you have to say is important."  
He smiled lightly and his hand returned to my face once more. He kissed my forehead lovingly.  
"…Thank you." His eyes stared into mine in deep concentration; his eyelids covered his eyes as his smile turned to a frown. He said nothing as he moved to only sit next to me on the bed. I looked over his body, it was obvious to see he was stressed, he looked even tenser than I was…  
I remained quiet, I assumed he was waiting for the right time to speak…Or he was rearranging the words in his head.

"…Kagome do you remember…When I said you have always been beautiful?" He asked, his eyes were staring intently in front of him. His hands were folded across each other; his fingers interlaced in front of his mouth.  
"Yes…You had me…Wondering about that but I couldn't really say anything…" I caught a smirk on his lips.  
"But you understand that…I didn't word anything incorrectly?"  
I thought about it for a minute, at first…I hadn't. But when I thought about the fact of him knowing me when I was younger…That was _impossible_…Or so I thought at the time.  
The words he used now…It made me believe that he hadn't used them incorrectly…That he was giving me small clues so I wouldn't be shocked when the moment came for him to finally tell me everything.  
"Y-Yeah…" I paused as he sent me a confusing look, "I knew…That you didn't use anything incorrectly."  
"…" His gaze returned to where it once had been in front of him before continuing. "I've known you…For all your life Kagome." His back heaved as he took a breath.  
"I've been watching over you…Since you were born." He said calmly, "When I first saw you…No…When I first _sensed you_ I fell in love…I knew that I needed to make you mine."  
I was confused…When he told me he was much older than I was…I knew that…So I knew how he could have watched over me since he was a baby. But…He was _in love with me since then_?  
I didn't understand…  
"Heh…I wanted so much to steal you away from your parents before you even _knew _them. But my own mother had told me that…For a mother losing a child is like losing your life." He paused for a few moments; I noticed his eyes glance slightly in my direction. I made sure my eyes didn't show any ounce of fright. They only showed the curiosity I had…The _questions _I had.  
"…So I waited until you were older…You don't know how _terrified _I was that you would find someone else before I could make you mine…I watched over your shoulder until only a few days ago." He took in a deep breath; his head fell into his hands. "I couldn't wait any longer. My plan…Was to wait until you were out of high school. But I _couldn't_. Watching you grow up…Into the woman you are now, I couldn't hold back Kagome. I needed to at least let you get to know me like I know you."  
Within a second his arms were wrapped around my waist, my eyes couldn't see the flash of speed he moved at. His head was placed on my lap; I could see…That the memories of him being alone were hurting him. "…Even if at first we didn't have the relationship we do now…I would have been content." He continued. "…But I suppose if I would have waited before showing my extreme attraction to every inch and every character of you…It would have been that way."  
I wasn't sure when he was going to continue; he was taking short breaks…But long breaks in speaking at the same time. He was thinking…Even though I couldn't see his face I knew he still had a lot on his mind.  
I began to play with the soft ears on top of his head; he turned onto his back and closed his eyes.  
_He looks so peaceful…Like he's sleeping.  
_A small smile appeared on my lips, I felt as if I had no control…I stared lovingly at his calm face. His mouth was open slightly; quiet breaths released from his perfect lips.  
His eyes slowly opened as they stared into my eyes.  
"Kagome…" I placed my hand against his cheek, as my fingers touched his skin he closed his eyes. I could see his cheeks reddening under my touch. "…I'm sorry." He paused for a few more moments; the expression on my face hadn't changed because I knew he had nothing to apologize for.  
Everything he told me…Hadn't offended me at all.  
It made me feel safe, it made me feel like I had always had someone there and the truth was I _did_.  
I hadn't even asked him why he was apologizing; it made no difference to me what he had just apologized for. Simply because nothing could change the way I was feeling now and he had no reason to be apologizing.  
"I feel like I took away your life, your own choices…" Despite the fact I knew he was wrong, I listened. I closed my eyes as a different tone of his voice entered my ears. He sounded so _innocent._ "…Could you ever forgive me?" His eyes had fully opened now to look into mine. He had the look of fear and curiosity again. He was looking for the same feelings of resentment in my eyes he had been when he had first told me his secret. I closed my eyes as I began to laugh quietly.  
"Inuyasha you must be extremely idiotic…Not to notice that you _stalking _me my whole life…" His eyes flashed a sharper pain, "Has not bothered me at all." I finished.  
"…It hasn't bothered you?"  
I shook my head slowly to the side, "From the moment I saw you I knew there was something secret about you…I knew from the way you looked at me, that you knew things about me you shouldn't have when we first met." I opened my eyes again and placed my other hand on his face. As gently as I could manage I held his face in my hands and lowered my head so our noses touched. "…But I also knew you were unique…You were _special._ I couldn't leave _you _alone Inuyasha." I closed my eyes and brushed my lips against his forehead; I felt his cold breath against my face as he let out a breath he had been holding. My lips still touched the small space of skin that was uncovered by his silky hair. Lightly I pushed my lips against his forehead in a loving kiss.

I could hear his breathing; it was light…but slowly increasing in pace. I felt the light brush of his hands against my face; he pulled my lips down to his and kissed them slightly harder than usual.  
My eyes opened in surprised…But slowly closed again as his breath entered my mouth.  
As I tasted his breath it was like…A _drug._ I had a craving for it…For _him that I couldn't fill._

Much to my dislike my chest heaved up and down as I tried to catch a breath, I could feel my heart accelerating…It was bursting.  
I tightened my grip on him. I heard a small chuckle in his throat as he broke the kiss.  
"…Ah Kagome you are just _too tempting for me._" His mouth was lifted in a smirk, his eyebrows arched at his perverted remark.  
My hands reluctantly removed from his face; I had regained most of my breath by now…But still the air continued through my mouth. I closed my eyes and placed my head on his shoulder.  
"I'm…Too tempting _you? _Inuyasha do you…Do you _see me? You leave me breathless_." He smiled again.  
"You do not know much about demons do you? Although…I am only _half-demon._" His voice seemed to get quieter as he uttered the words "half-demon". "…I suppose you could say…When we find our…Erm…Special someone. We affect them as they affect us."  
I didn't understand, I turned my head to the side to face his neck. This position was beginning to cause pains in my back but I didn't want to move away from him.  
"What do you…Mean? Affect them…As they affect _you_? How could I possibly affect you this way…?" I could feel a sort of self-conscious feeling over sweep my body. It was a feeling I was trying to avoid, he was perfect and I was…Nothing...  
"Kagome, you leave me breathless; you cloud my mind every morning and every night. I dream of you…My heart beat speeds whenever I see your _shadow_. When I hear your voice…It is like angel whispering in my ears…And don't even get me _started on your scent and taste_…"  
I let his voice reassure me. Oddly enough…It worked.  
I had never been the person with the highest self-esteem or highest belief. Inuyasha…He gave me _hope. _ He gave me a reason to live.  
I had no choice…But to live for him and only him.  
And…If he were to leave…?  
…I don't even want…To utter those words.


	8. Meet My Father

**((+ Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the long break. DX  
AI had a memory block for a few days, then a complete creative outspark…Which has led me to come up with two new FaFictions I'm DYING to write.  
But I'll be sure to finish this first!  
Thank you for being so patient. X3 +))**

* * *

I opened my eyes to the pitch black darkness of what I guessed was my room.  
_Did we…Fall asleep?_  
My eyes closed again as I slowly raised my hand to my forehead.  
In the darkness I was blind, which was odd for me…I waited for my eyes to adjust to the darkness as I glanced around the room casually. A small glint caught my eye, a light grey color in the darkness.  
Although it looked grey…I knew it was the silver-white hair I had fell in love with.

I heard a soft snore emit from his mouth as I watched him. I couldn't see his face but my hand found it almost instantly. With my hand on his cheek I lightly brushed my lips to his in a small kiss.  
I stared at him for a few more minutes before I slid quietly out of the bed.  
Slowly I walked down the steps and into the kitchen to glance at the electrical clock we had placed above the stove.  
"Four o' clock?!" It was that late? The time of the day hadn't occurred to me do to my actions…Regardless my father would be home in an hour for dinner, and I had a half-demon upstairs in my room.  
_A half demon BOY…  
_A lump in my throat had formed as I began to think of my father's reaction.  
One thing was for sure…Inuyasha didn't want anyone to know his secret.  
And the other thing was if my dad sees him as a half demon…He'd dismiss the fact but a _boy?  
_My mind rattled for a solution to the predicament I was in now, I only had an hour and we didn't have any materials for most dinners.  
_I forgot to go to the store over the weekend…! Ugh…What to do?  
_I dismissed dinner for the time being and ran up the stairs to my room, the room was still black and I hadn't registered the fact that lights plus pure darkness plus an awakening person don't mix.  
My fingers flicked on the lights quickly, Inuyasha was still lying on my bed asleep. He was curled into a ball with his arms over his knees.

Reluctantly I walked over to the side of the bed and placed my hand on his face again. He looked so peaceful…I didn't want to wake him from his slumber. Who knew what he honestly had to go through…?  
When he opened up to me today, when he told me everything…It must have took a lot out of him.  
"Inuyasha…" My mouth near his ear I whispered his name, his ear twitched at the breath I had let out.  
As I leaned back his eyes slowly opened to look at me. I smiled apologetically in a somewhat worried expression.  
_Why am I worried…?  
_"…Good morning my angel." He smiled as I felt his hand touch my cheek. I leaned into his touch eagerly.  
"Good morning…?" I whispered.  
"Good evening. Your father will be home soon…Correct?" He sat up and stretched, I had never noticed before but as he stretched his shirt tighten against his torso. I blushed as my eyes darted over his muscles.  
He was slender, skinny…But he also had small muscles hiding underneath his skin.  
"Like what you see…Kagome?" He chuckled; a smirk appeared on his lips after his laughter subsided.  
My eyes glared at him, I refused to give him a verbal answer.  
"Inuyasha…How do you know that my father is…?"  
He smiled again, "Have you forgotten? I've been following you since you've been born. I suppose you could say…I'm the _ultimate stalker._"  
His eyes displayed a different emotion, one I wasn't used to.  
_Did it…Scary…_ I couldn't think much, although his gaze scared me slightly; it still penetrated the depths of my body _and _soul…  
He sat up quickly as his face glanced forward. His eyes were closed and his bangs covered his face like the first day that I had ever lay eyes on him. His eyes opened quickly and he smiled a bright flashy smile.

His fangs grazed the top of his lips ever so slightly, I felt an energy surge through my body as my cheeks reddened at the sight.  
"Well…Shall I help you with dinner?" His eyes tempted me, they urged me to agree but there was also a slight danger…A warning in them…  
"H-Help me…? But Inuyasha my dad…"  
"Your dad…Is just going to have to meet your new _boyfriend, _hm?" His hand lightly grabbed the bottom of my chin. His face was so close to mine again, my breath left my mouth and blew slowly into his face; he smirked. Before I realized his lips were no longer in a smirk…But they were on mine. Kissing me gently but hard…  
He broke the kiss slightly, a mere centimeter distance between our lips. I felt his breath on mine…  
I brought my hands up to the side of his face and pulled him into another passionate kiss.  
I had meant for it all to appear in slow motion…But within moments his tongue was wrestling…And winning against mine. His hands had gripped themselves around my waist; he pulled my body closer to his…The heat that emitted from our bodies were now one.  
_It's as if…We were always meant to be…It's…_  
I had lost my train of thought when he had slowed down the movements of his tongue.  
He removed his lips from mine and began to kiss my cheeks…Slowly he moved his kisses in a rhythmic motion to my neck…Then down to my collarbone.  
He pushed me lightly so I was lying on my back, his body molded to mine on the bed.  
I wasn't sure what was going on…My mind was clouded, I felt light-headed but it was in a good way…I had only felt like this once before…I remembered hearing his voice during the time I was coming down from the only assumed "high" I was in.  
My skin felt cold…I could tell where he touched because it left a burning sensation; it didn't hurt…it felt _wonderful_.  
The sensation of his hands touching my body began on my waist, and then it moved to the top…Around the sides of ribs and back down again. They moved to my thighs and then my waist. I could feel his grip tighten on my waist  
"I-Inu…" I couldn't help but let out his name, my cheeks got redder in the embarrassment. I felt the end of my shirt raise, his hands slowly moved up along my bare body.  
He had his head placed on my shoulder, he timed his movements in his hands with the nuzzles against my neck. He moved his hands to the sides of my ribs again, my shirt was placed over his hands…His fingers moved against my skin. It burned even more.  
Slowly he moved his head to my stomach and began kissing my navel. I felt the softness of his tongue as he drew circles on my stomach.  
My hands moved almost automatically to his face, his movements stopped.  
I felt my whole body become cooler once his tongue was removed from my stomach. He removed his body from mine and sat up on the bed, his hair was matted to his face.

"…I'm…So sorry." His head was bowed, and he refused to look at me.  
My breath was uneven; I sat up in the bed and looked into his eyes. My clothes stuck to my back with sweat.  
"…F-For what?" I managed to speak between my breaths; I saw the hint of a smirk on his face. But it looked like he was trying to hide it from me… "W-What are you smirking at?!" My cheeks got redder at the embarrassment when he looked my way. His eyes reflected something I had never seen in them before.  
"I'm smirking at you…You're incredible." He chuckled. When the sound of his laugh entered my ears I had lost my voice, I could tell that my blush wouldn't be going away any time soon.  
I was so lost in thought I hadn't noticed he grabbed my hand; he smiled lightly as he pulled me up off the bed with him. He wrapped me in his arms and held me tight against his body.  
"Shall I make you dinner?" He asked.  
I couldn't help but laugh a small bit, "In terms of stereotypes…Shouldn't _I _be asking _you _that?"  
"Well if you'd like to make me dinner I wouldn't object, after all I'm _dying _to taste your cooking after some of the things your father says."  
It was hard to remember that he was the ultimate stalker, definitely someone my father wouldn't approve of if he knew what he's been doing…It was also hard to remember that he knew everything about my life.  
"Then I suppose I'll make you dinner." I smiled, for some reason the usual "slaving over a hot stove" phrase didn't apply to me anymore. "We don't have much…Thanks to a certain someone I couldn't go to the grocery store when I had planned."  
I walked slowly past him and out of the bedroom door; I could feel his eyes on me as I walked out the door. In a few moments he was right next to me; his arm around my shoulder.  
"Well you know, I _am _fast." I had closed my eyes as I held a laugh, when I opened them he was at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me. "I could run to the store and back in several minutes. The only several being having to wait in line." He smirked.  
I seemed to glide down the rest of the steps as I raced towards him, "Now you're just bragging."  
"I'll admit I am…But that doesn't answer the question at hand." I continued to walk into the kitchen, and like a puppy with his master he followed me. "Do you want me to go to the store and be back in…Five minutes?"  
I turned around to meet his gaze; he had backed me up against the counter table-top. His hands were placed on either side of me and his face was closer than I had expected it to be. The unexpected closeness took my breath away again. He wasted no time as he placed a kiss on my lips.  
I couldn't help but melt again at the feeling of his soft lips on mine. Unfortunately he broke it after only a few seconds.  
"Now, now Kagome…We don't want your father to come home and see you kissing some strange boy instead of seeing dinner on the table now do we?" He nuzzled my cheek, "On the note of your father…I dislike the way he treats you."  
I was sure I had known what he meant…But that didn't stop the question from coming out of my lips.  
"…What do you mean by…"the way he treats me"?" Inuyasha had placed his hands on my waist and lifted me gently up onto the counter table-top. I wrapped my arms lightly around his shoulders as he placed his head on mine.  
"Kagome…I've seen the look on your face while he's here _and _while he's not. I don't need to answer that question." He kissed my forehead lightly. "…I'll be right back." When I had glanced up he was gone, only the wind that now fluttered through my hair was left behind him.  
_It's not like…I don't know the answer to the question I asked. _I thought. _He's never here and when he is he only wants to know about my schoolwork and my sex life? I don't need someone to tell me that it hurts me how much he's absent especially after mom died…_ I had gotten so lost in the thoughts in my mind I hadn't realized I wasn't alone until I heard the thump of something being set next to me.  
Inuyasha stood in front of me smiling, "So, how long was I?" He joked.  
"…U-Um…I lost track…" I glanced away from his eyes, for some reason I couldn't look him in the eye…Maybe it was because the pain was so easily read on my face?  
Thinking of my mother's death and my father's absence…  
"Kagome did what I say before…Did I offend you?" He tilted my face to look at his, my pain reflected in his eyes.  
"N-No…It just got me thinking about my parents. It somehow led to how my mother died. B-But let's get working on dinner OK?" I tried to place an unbothered expression on my face, but I knew he could see right through it. Just like I could see through his fake expressions he could see through mine.  
"…Right…" He looked away from my eyes. His eyes were glazed over as if he wasn't aware of his surroundings…Like he was thinking long and hard about something. Before I could ask he looked back at me again and smiled.  
"Yeah…Let's get dinner started."

* * *

With Inuyasha's speed it only took several seconds to prepare a salad, oddly enough he was very good a cooking. It had me wondering if there was anything he _couldn't _do.  
"…Hm." I began to think out loud, wondering a whole load of things…The main would be how to introduce Inuyasha to my father. It was only a weekend ago that my father had asked me about Inuyasha…Yet I completely blew him off for good reason.  
I knew that if I had continued the conversation it would have led to another one of dad's "sex talks". At the time I didn't think I'd need that…I didn't think I'd even need to think about it. However now…I stole a quick glance at Inuyasha. His body was turned as he was watching the chicken we had prepared cook. He was so impatient…  
I held back a laugh.  
"You're really impatient aren't you? It's only been five minutes since you put the chicken in."  
He looked back to me, "When you have no need to wait sometimes you tend to be a little impatient." He said smiling. "You seemed deep in thought…What were you thinking about?"  
"I was wondering how I'm going to introduce you to my father."  
He smiled again and walked towards me; wrapping his arms around my waist he kissed my forehead.  
"I'll be hiding. Tell me when you want me to come out."  
"How about when I say you're name?"  
"Good choice…" He held me tighter, "And no worries…I'll be sure to hide my true self."  
The thought had just entered my mind that up until now he hadn't had his disguise on…It made me feel secure and safe when he was himself. It had me _know _he trusted me with his secret…  
"On that note, I'll be in your room. You're father is here…Running late I'm assuming. I'll be different when I come down so don't be surprised." He winked and gave me a smirk before the air behind him blew into my face once more. His scent filled my nose again and I was left breathless.  
As I heard the door click open, I walked to the stove and placed the chicken on the counter table-top.  
Within moments my father walked through the kitchen doorway and sat down at the table.

"…Sorry I'm late Kagome. We had a surgery that no one else could handle." My hands were shaking in nervousness as I brought over a plate of chicken and a bowl of salad to his seat.  
"No worries dad, I understand…Things happen." I returned to the cabinets above our counters and grabbed two more plates and filled them with chicken and salad.  
My dad must have noticed out of the corner of his eye…He spoke up without hesitation.  
"Two plates? Are you hungry tonight?"  
"Um…Actually dad, there's someone who is going to be joining us. I hope you don't mind."  
_It's not like we really talk about anything anyways._  
I placed the full dishes on the table, my hands continued to shake.  
"…Who's joining us?"  
I took a deep breath before continuing, "…Well do you remember the guy I had mentioned last week?"  
My father dropped his fork and glanced up from his meal into my face, he didn't give me an answer…I hadn't expected one.  
"Anyways, he's going to be joining us. We hung out together…With Sango and Miroku over the weekend and I invited him to dinner today." He didn't need to know about the school day I had skipped to be with said person. I began to speak again when I heard the sound of the doorbell ringing, I figured it was Inuyasha and walked as slowly as I could manage with my anticipation.  
When I finally opened the door, he greeted me with a smile.  
The colors of his outer appearance may have changed…But he was still the same guy I knew and loved.  
I didn't have to say anything to invite him in, before we walked to the kitchen, he kissed me lightly on the cheek and nuzzled my neck.  
I grabbed a hold of his hand and lead him to the kitchen, my father sat at the table. Not very happy about the new guest to dinner.  
"Dad…This is Inuyasha." I said as we walked into the kitchen, I feel Inuyasha shaking too…Which I found a little funny. He always seemed so sure of himself. But around my father he seemed like a little child…

"…It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Higurashi." Inuyasha held out hand to my father, I could see that he had already finished his dinner.  
_Just like last time…He's not planning to stay very long.  
_I neglected the thought afterwards; my father stood from his chair and shook Inuyasha's hand firmly.  
I could see in his eyes that he wasn't planning on staying long. In his mind Inuyasha was just a guy who only wanted one thing from me. If only my father knew how much Inuyasha respected me…  
I thought back until not even hours ago when he had apologized in my room.  
_No guy who only wanted one thing from a girl would do that…_  
"If you'll excuse me I need to get back to work." My father paused, "You see I work at a hospital…And I need to be there twenty-four seven."  
Inuyasha smiled lightly. "Of course, I understand." Inuyasha opened his eyes again to look my father in the eye. "It was nice meeting you, if only for a short time. I hope we'll have more time to talk in the future."  
As if Inuyasha needed that…He knew my father inside and out already. I guess there were some advantages to having a stalker boyfriend…  
My father only nodded before he quickly left the house. We both listened as his car started in the driveway and quickly backed out into the road.  
I could hear the sound of it roaring down the street for several minutes...  
We both seemed to sigh once he left, whether it was in relief or out of annoyance I wasn't sure.  
I knew he wouldn't be coming back anymore tonight. Or maybe he wouldn't be coming back for the next few days.  
But regardless of what my father thought, Inuyasha was forever mine. And I was forever his.

He had left soon after we had finished eating.  
As much as I would have liked Inuyasha to stay with me that night…And every night after that, I knew he had a family beyond me.  
He seemed reluctant to leave me…And that allowed at least some satisfaction.  
When he left I had decided it was time to take a shower…I had had so much on my mind, I couldn't remember the last time I had taken one. I assumed Sunday based on the condition of my hair, but it was better safe than sorry.

_At least my father didn't find out about my absence…Although I'm not sure if he even would be mad. I'm always in class and hardly ever miss school._

Throughout the rest of the night I thought of Inuyasha, it was like the first day I had ever met him. I couldn't get him out of my head. But now it was different somehow.  
It was an odd feeling…It felt good but at the same time…_Wrong._  
I just had this strange feeling that something was going to happen with us. Or…Something was going to happen to _me._


	9. It's Wrong All Wrong

**This is a short chapter. But a lot happens. Even more cliff-hangers! D  
I'm sorry it took so long.  
I just HAD to start this new story, and when I did I ended up getting 4 chapters in. o.o  
It's on the site now. Haha...It's Shonen-Ai though, and a new Series!  
The next chapter for this story won't take as long though. I'll try and get it up today. :]  
Thank you for being patient again. X3  
ENjoY~.**  
**Also I got a comment that asked me to space these out more. I hope this helps!**

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling odd…Something wasn't right. I had hoped that last night's thoughts were only nerves…

But it didn't seem that way…Not if I was still thinking about them now.

_…As long as Inuyasha is there. I should be able to get these thoughts from my head.  
_

Secretly I prayed he was there…Something was aching in my head. Something told me he _wasn't _going to be there. And something told me he

wasn't coming back…

But why would he…Never come back? That was crazy…

I sat in my bed and pulled my knees to my chin. My stomach began to feel queasy.

_Maybe I shouldn't go in today…  
_

My head began to swirl, I felt light-headed. A sudden headache pounded in my brain. My breathing increased.

_Ah…What is…This? It's never happened before…This…Pain…Is this a memory?  
_

Little bits of memories splashed through my mind, my mother…I saw her. I saw this home. My father…I saw him too. Disgusted…He looked disgusted by me?

What had I done…?

The hospital…We were in a hospital…

A tap on my window broke me from the trance I couldn't escape. My eyes shot open and my breath was caught in my throat. I stared out the window.

The familiar face I'd longed to see was there; he slid the window open with his finger and crawled inside my room.

Rain had started to fall outside…His face was wet…

"…You alright Kagome? You look…Pale." He brought his hand to my face. His eyes…Were different.

They looked like…They knew something I didn't…But of course he knew…

"Y-Yeah…I just got…An odd feeling."

His eyes pained.

"I'm sorry." He looked away from me and took his hand from my face. "I shouldn't be here." I reached for him, my hand tightly gripped his.

"…What? You can't…Inuyasha you can't leave…You just…" The words were caught in my throat. I couldn't speak…

He turned around again and sighed. His eyes attempted to soften…Like he wasn't in pain. I forced the words to come out of my mouth…I needed to know what was wrong…What he knew that I didn't…

"W-What's…Wrong with you? You look…Hurt…" I pulled him closer, he didn't resist. He fell gently into my arms as he sat next to me on my bed.

"I just found out some…Information. About you…I can't believe I didn't see it _sooner._" He paused and wrapped his arms tightly around me. "…I'mhurting you by being next to you…I shouldn't be here. It's not what your mother wanted for you…"

_My mother…?  
_

Her image flashed into my mind again…In a place…The hospital? Why am I visioning the hospital…? There's something different…Something fuzzy about my mom.

There's something there, what is it? The headache started again…The queasiness…

I felt myself lurk forward as I held my stomach. Everything hurt.

"Inu…Y-Yasha…" He shot up and took me in his arms. I had never heard his breath leave his mouth this way. It was frantic…Worried, frightened.

"…What is this? W-Why does it…Hurt…?"

His eyes tightened.

"I can't tell you…Your mother…Didn't want that. She told me she didn't want that for you…She told me to stay away from you…" His grip tightened on me.

_What are you talking about…? You knew my mother? Why didn't you…Why didn't you tell me? What is going on?  
_

It felt like my body was shattering. Everything was moving so fast…I couldn't even slow it down.

My eyes were closed, I couldn't open them. The pain was too much…

A sliding sound…_The window?  
_

"Inuyasha…Don't leave, I don't want you to leave…P-Please don't…" I held onto him tighter, he held onto me in return. It wasn't him who moved the window…

A voice…It was deeper than Inuyasha's. But it had the same effect on me…It was calming. It calmed me. The pain was greater…But at the same time I wanted this person near me too. I forced my eyes open, he was tall…

Long silver white hair fell past his waist. Markings along his face…

_Had I seen him before…? Just like Inuyasha…It feels I've known you all along…All my life…  
_

"Inuyasha." He warned. My eyes shifted to the boy holding me,

_Did he want to take him away? No…I don't want Inuyasha to leave…! I need him with me...  
_

Inuyasha didn't respond. The pain increased. Another voice.

Even deeper.

I couldn't keep my eyes open through the pain. But it felt like I knew this voice too. How did I recognize these voices? Inuyasha's…The first man…The second.

And I knew their face…I knew Inuyasha's…It was familiar…And the man that came in through my window. I recognized his face too.

Were they there? Were they there during my birth…? Who was the first face I saw when I was born…?

I tried to force the memory.

It wouldn't come in full…Only parts.

My mother's face…Somewhat blurred…My father's disgusted face…It was clear. He _hated _me. What had I done? But who else…? There were four others…A woman…Three men…Who were they?

The memory left my mind. The tight grip left my body. My arms were empty.

The pain was gone…

But so was he…

_…What is going on…?_


	10. This Demon Inside

**Really short chapter. But. More cliff-hangers. 3  
I'm envisioning this story ending around chapter 12. But...I'm not sure yet.  
I'll have to see how long Chapter 11 is, and what all ends up on the page. XD  
ENjoY!~**

* * *

I sat in the bed. Dumbfounded.

…The pain and his family were connected. I was sure of that…But did that mean I could never be around him without the physical pain?

My next question was…Which is worse? Physical or emotional pain? I couldn't be away from him…It felt now, that I needed him. It hurt to be away from him…

It hurt to the point that it was physical _and _emotional pain…

I reached for my phone…I knew his number was in the list.

_Had he thought this out…? That one day I would need to contact him when he couldn't be here physically?  
_

Before I could dial his number, the phone buzzed in my hand. I dropped it in surprise. The number I recognized as I quickly grabbed the phone again and placed it to my ear.

I let him talk…

He explained a little about what had happened before…And why he couldn't stay. I told him I needed to know more…I _knew _something was going on.

There was something his family was hiding…And something my father was hiding…

The memories I was having when Inuyasha was around…They were of my past. There were things I had forgotten about…Or were they forgotten _for_ me?

It wasn't long before he agreed to tell me…Or as he had said _show _me.

He explained that once the pain was gone I would know everything.

I didn't know what he meant by that…Would the pain ever be gone?

_it was so excruciating…Every inch of me hurt. It felt like something was trying to come out. Like something had been sealed inside of me…  
_

_Is that what he meant? IS something inside me…? Something that's trying to get out?  
_

Suddenly I was afraid.

_What was sealed up? Who were the four people in the hospital…? Why was my father disgusted with me?  
_

I knew if I continued asking myself unanswered questions I would never go to meet him. I would be too afraid to find the answers…I would want whatever was inside me…Whatever was sealed inside. I would want it to _stay _inside.

But is that the best thing…?

My mind reflected to Inuyasha…All the things he said to me…He was looking over me…But why?

Why me? He looked at me with content. But…There was something else there. It was hiding the knowledge I wanted to know now. The knowledge

I _needed_ to know.

I pushed the memories, the thoughts…Back into my head. I wouldn't let them hold me back…I knew that whatever was inside me needed to get out.

And if it meant I could stay with Inuyasha…Then I would allow the demon inside me out…


	11. Inevitable Changes

**ENjoY~!  
The next chapter may be up tomorrow...Sometime with week for sure.  
I need to write a few things for school and scholarships. Ewh. x**

**Also, Inuyasha's appearence...Sort of changed. Not his looks or anything.  
But read on and you'll find out. :D**

* * *

I walked…Almost ran to the park.

I had only thrown on a coat and shoes. I knew he would be there in under a minute…Waiting for me underneath the tree we had sat in only yesterday.

The air was cold and it burned as it entered my lungs…My throat pained against the frozen but still moist air. My breath increased as I ran.

Within minutes I reached the park. The wet grass stuck to my shoes as it dampened the bottoms of my pajama pants. I reached the tree and slumped against it to catch my breath. His smell entered my nose…And the pain began.

I tried to keep it from showing on my face. But as he lifted me into the tree and into my arms it was apparent…And he could easily see the pain was increasing with every touch he gave me.

He tried to retract his arms from me, but I kept them tightened around me.

He sighed.

"Kagome…You're in pain, why am I here?"

I gripped his shirt.

"…I need…To know…I-Inuyasha…I think I know…Whenever I'm with you. My memories come back…My memories from when I was born…I remember four other people…I can't see their faces…But…It's a woman…And three men…" I managed to huff out the words between my breaths. He loosened his grip on me; I had no strength to force him to tighten them again.

He placed his hand on my face.

"Let me see your eyes…" I forced them open, the pain was excruciating again. "…Hold on. It's almost over…Your eyes are changing."

_Changing…?  
_

"You'll know soon…You'll remember your past. And you'll find the answers to everything you want to know. I promise…" His grip tightened around me again. I held onto his shirt.

My whole body ached…Shots of pain burst through my veins.

I tried to focus on another time…Another place…

But soon my memories took over…

_I looked around the room…This memory? I don't…I can't remember it.  
_

_A white room…The hospital? So bright, the lights…  
_

_I heard voices. One was deep. One was even deeper. One was high. Three were familiar…  
_

_"Azumi…She's beautiful." The high voice…The woman.  
_

_"…Really? Is she a…?" My mother's voice…  
_

I hadn't heard it in so long…I felt tears come to my eyes and fall down my cheeks.

_"…Yeah. She looks just like you." The deepest voice. "But she'll be fine. Our sons live happy lives."  
_

_I saw two faces appear above the glass I was placed in. My vision was so clear…Much clearer than it is now. How is that possible…?  
_

_I saw…Something sliver. Something white. I reached for it. My tiny hands…They had nails already? No…Not just nails…Long nails…Talons?  
_

_My hands felt it, it was soft. I brought it to my face and laughed. Its owner smiled. A bright flash filled my eyes. A familiar flash…A familiar smile.  
_

_Inuyasha…?  
_

_The face became clearer. Inuyasha stood above me. He looked the same…The same age. The same face. His hand reached out for me. I let go of the tail I had previously held and gripped onto his fingers.  
_

_"…I love you…Kagome. My one and only…" He whispered._

My eyes opened…The rain splattered on my face. I closed my eyes again. A hand on my face. His scent entered my nose. It was stronger this time.

Even more intoxicating.

I wanted his scent even more…

"Kagome…? Are you OK?"

I was lying down. My head on his lap…My legs were on the tree limbs.

His voice entered my ears, they twitched.

_Twitched?  
_

I took a deep breath. My tongue grazed the tips of my teeth. They were pointed.

_Fangs?  
_

My hands reached into the air, towards my face. I opened my eyes again. Everything…Was clear.

As clear as they were in my memory.

_Talons…?  
_

I sat up on the tree limb. Inuyasha's hands followed me; they wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He kissed my neck; my hand immediately touched the ears on top of his head. Something caught my eye…Silver…White…Soft.

A tail? His tail…?

From my memory…?

Another tail wrapped around his, a long black tail. _My _tail?

They intertwined; wrapping around each other as his hands drifted to my touch was even more electrifying as he reached into my shirt. His hand remained on my stomach.

I felt his tongue on my neck…It traveled to wear my ear should have been.

_Should have been?  
_

He moved his breath in my ear. The ear on the top of my head…

"Tell me…How this feels, 'kay?" I could hear his smirk. My heart accelerated as his hot breath entered into my ear. Another breath…Slow. He paced his breaths in my ear.

My body reacted…I gripped his shirt. He held me tighter.

His breath stopped as he placed his head on my shoulder, his nose nuzzled along my jaw.

His arms wrapped around me lovingly, his nose continued to nuzzle against my cheek. His lips would touch my cheek, my forehead, my lips.

I placed my hand on his cheek; he stopped and placed out cheeks side by side. His hand reached for mine and held my hand so his fingers were entwined in mine.

"How do you feel?" He asked, his mouth was nowhere near my ear…But I heard him as if he was right next to me. My hearing, vision, smell…My senses had increased.

"…" I remained silent as I took in all that was being thrust upon me; it felt like…What would normally be a huge weight on my shoulders. But now…The" weight" felt like nothing. "…It's…Amazing…Everything is so clear…"

He chuckled, "You'll get used to it." His fingers ran their way through my hair.

_Is it…Longer?  
_

I took a large portion of my hair in my hands and began running my fingers through it.

_It IS longer and it's softer…Lighter._ _It felt like Inuyasha's hair instead of mine._

I wasn't sure what to think, I had a feeling I knew what I had become. What I had changed into…But.

_How? How could I have changed?  
_

I looked up to Inuyasha, he smiled at me. His bright orange eyes were even brighter with my new vision…Had he been in his half-demon form all this time? He brushed the hair from my face and kissed me softly…

He picked me up into his arms as he quickly stood on the branch. Despite my new form he was still too fast for me to follow.

"Let's go someplace warmer…And softer…I'll explain it all." He nuzzled my nose and placed a loving kiss on my lips. I was still somewhat dumbfounded, stricken with confusion.

…But my transformation didn't disappoint me like it would have some people.

I knew it meant I would have to live like Inuyasha…Learning how to change between human and demon form…And I knew I would have to have more self control when I was in my human appearance…

But it also meant I got to stay with Inuyasha forever…Forever by his side…I'd get to learn so much about him. I'd get to stay with his family…Even though I don't remember them much from the moment of when I was born…I knew I would love them. I had a strong connection to Inuyasha…

It was something that was determined before my birth.

_Inuyasha had said he loved me…Had called me his one and only when I was only just born…My relationship with him, my future with him was decided for me.  
_

_But I don't mind…I love him. It was inevitable that I would love him, even if he wouldn't love me…_


	12. The Truth About My Mother

**Sorry this took so long to update guys.  
Its been a crazy few months. I'll try to update these more frequently…But I can't guarantee much as of right now. In a few weeks we have finals, so it may be a few weeks before I update any of my stories again. D:  
My plan is to finish most of the FanFics I have on here now during the summer and upload the newer ones I have started. :D  
Thank you so much for being so patient!!!**

* * *

When I opened my eyes we were in an unfamiliar room; it was full of his scent.

_Are we…In his room?  
_

The smell of cinnamon entered my nose as the warmth of the room fell over me. I closed my eyes again and enjoyed the silent moment between us as we both inhaled the scent. The scent of warm cinnamon buns filled my nose; I wondered if Inuyasha had smelled the same thing…

"Smells like…Mom is cooking again." He said quietly. "She always makes cinnamon flavored foods when it's cold and rainy outside."

I paused for a moment as I pondered the reason why, Inuyasha seemed to realize this; he smiled lightly at my curiosity before he continued to answer my unspoken question. "It reminds her of Winter. It's her favorite season…" He said, "She met my dad then."

"Is your mother half-demon too…?" I asked.

He seemed to pause lightly before he continued. It made me nervous; I wasn't sure if I stepped a boundary.

_What if his real mother is dead…? _I thought reluctantly; immediately I was hitting myself mentally by even bringing up the subject of his mom.

"No…She's human. That's how I was born."

_…Human…?_

"…W-Wait…How is…Um…" I wasn't sure if asking why his mother was alive was stepping over the boundary. My heart began to pound as I contemplated asking him. By now he had placed me down on the carpet; it was soft and squishy beneath my feet.

_He said he was around…500 years old…Wouldn't that make his mother…?  
_

"How is she alive?" He finished. "…You'd be surprised how long a human can live among demons." He smiled a bright smile. The whiteness in his fangs shined in the dim light of his room. I felt the overwhelming feeling come over me.

_I want to kiss him…I want to hold him…  
_

I let my mind wander to places it never had before…He seemed to smirk as if he knew what I was thinking.

"It's nice to see that your true self is dazzled by me too." He began, "I don't know what I would do if _you_ were the only one dazzling _me._"

_My true self…_

His words sent me back to the reality; I was a half demon, I was never fully human. I could feel my longer hair fall around my shoulders; I took it and ran the strands through my fingers. It fell softly back into place. I could feel the tail I had swishing back and forth in excitement. My ears twitched lightly.

"…Inuyasha…" I whispered as I placed my hands in front of my face; my nails were longer…_Sharper_. "Do I look…Any different?" I looked into his eyes; he seem puzzled at first but then chuckled lightly.

"You look the same…For the most part. Your eyes are purple now." His face got closer to mine as he took my chin in his hands. "…They're amethysts compared to mine." He whispered in my ear.

"I-Inuyasha…That makes no sense…Your eyes are orange…Not purple." I said between breaths. He pulled away from my face.

"True. Mine are topaz…Or so I've heard." He gripped my hand lightly and pulled me towards the bed. "Now…I promised you answers…And I intend to give them to you." He said, "Or have you forgotten?" We were on his bed in an instant. He had me in his arms; the feeling of safety filled me with warmth as his grip on me tightened lovingly.

I wrapped my arms around him; they seemed to know where to go now…I was no longer the nervous wreck I was around him before.

"…I haven't forgotten…I was merely sidetracked." I said as I stared into his eyes. He laughed lightly at my tone before brushing the hair from my eyes. I felt a blush appear on my cheeks at his touch. It still sent electrifying waves through my skin…Only know it was more electrifying…His touch was even more pleasurable than it had been before.

"Well then…Ask away my angel…I'll answer anything you ask."

I paused for several moments as I thought of what to ask him…It had all happened so quickly; all the questions I had before were answered by just my appearance. He waited patiently as I tried to find a question to ask him.

"…How…How am I a half-demon?" I asked, my tail was flicking back and forth as I awaited his answer. I assumed that meant was eager…Or impatient.

"You're mother was a half-demon." He stated matter-of-factly. His hand had made its way to the ears on the top of my head. He was lightly touching them with his fingers. I felt a surge of pleasure fill my body whenever he touched them.

_Is this how he felt when I…Touched his ears? _I pondered. _How could he…How can he deal with this…? _My thoughts began to blur; when he realized what was going inside my mind he stopped.

"Ah…I'm sorry." He apologized. "It seems I've forgotten my own warning." His hand returned to my face as he awaited my next question. He seemed content…Even if we just lied here and stared at each other's oddly colored eyes.

"How did you know my mother? I saw you…W-When I had those flashbacks of my past…You were over me and your tail…" He lightly took his tail and wrapped it around mine. It was much furrier than mine…It was more of a dog tail…While mine was more like a cat's. "And why do you have a tail…? How come I didn't recognize it before??" The questions seemed to come easy now.

"I was born with a tail."

"But…Why didn't I see it…?"

"I decided not to take it out. I thought that might…Frighten you."

I 'Hpmh'ed', "You have talons and fangs…And you think a soft furry _tail _is going to frighten me?" He _had _to be joking. He shrugged with a smirk on his face. I could see he was just toying with me now.

"I was hiding it from you. You already thought I was cute with just my _ears_. Who knows what you would have thought if you saw my _tail _too?"

I hugged him tighter.

"I would have said you were _adorable_!"

He chuckled lightly as he placed his arms around my shoulders. "Continue with the questions." He seemed eager to answer them…

_Well…I guess when you have so many secrets…And finally finding someone who is willing to hear them…You would be eager and excited.  
_

I went back to my previous question that I had been side-tracked from.

"How did you know my mother…And why was I having flashbacks when I was only a baby?"I wasn't sure if he was able of answering the questions I threw at him; after all…How would he know why I had flashbacks?

"Which would you like me to answer first?"

"...How you knew my mother." I said after a moment of hesitation. The question had me worrying…He seemed to avoid my mother as a topic of conversation all together.

_Is it because he knows how much…I miss her? Or is it…Because he may have had something to do with her death…?  
_

"Your mom used to babysit me when I was younger…She was around my dad's age when she died…" He let the sentence trail off as he began to think harder. "I always had a better connection with her than I did anyone else though…She knew what it was like to be a half demon…"

He seemed to quiet down as he continued to talk about her.

_Is he remembering his past…?  
_

"She always stuck up for me." He said as he chuckled lightly. "I would always get mad at her for that…I knew she had good intentions but…I am a guy after all."

When I assumed he was finished I continued to a question that had sparked by what he was saying; I had always known how my mother had died…Or I at least _thought_ I did…But all of the new information…I had to figure out if my mother died in a mere accident or if it was something else entirely.

"Inuyasha…" I began; my voice was quiet, I held onto the shirt he wore tightly. "How did my mom die…?"

"…So I assume…You know she died in no accident after all of this…?"

"I only…Assumed it…I don't know…"

"How to explain this…" He brought his hand to his forehead; like he was holding back a headache. It looked as if he was trying to word it in some way that wouldn't hurt me. I saw his eyes close tightly before I spoke up.

"D-Did I have something to do with it…?" I waited several minutes; when he didn't respond I knew the answer. "Was it my fault…?!" I sat up immediately.

_Did I…Was it my fault…? Did I kill her…? _My mind was filled with questions. The longer he made me wait the more anxious and paranoid I became. He gripped my shoulders tightly and held me tightly.

"You didn't kill her…And it wasn't your fault." He said. "She didn't want you living as a half demon…Because we're discriminated against…A lot…"

After I calmed down a bit he let go of my shoulders. He spent a few minutes talking to me as we stared into each other's eyes; as he talked I could see it hurt him to think of the discrimination between humans, demons, and the half breeds between them.

"Her appearance was every bit human...She thought that having a human appearance could affect her _blood_. Your mother thought that…If she was human in appearance she would be able to have a human child…" I saw the corners of his mouth tilt up lightly. "But…That's impossible…" He paused again. "When she met your father she kept her true self a secret…She had turned human for _him_."

He looked as if the thought disgusted him.

"…Does that…Disgust you?" I asked carefully.

"Not the fact that she turned human for someone…But the fact she turned human for _him_." He paused. "Your father was never one of my families favorites…Your mother could do much better…" He turned away from me for a moment. When his eyes caught mine again he smiled lightly. "But…If it wasn't for him you wouldn't be here…You wouldn't be the _same_…" He brought his hand up to my face; it cupped my chin lightly. I saw a lightened smile on his face. "But…My mom and dad supported her…And a few months later you were conceived. I remember my parents being so excited…And even though I hated your dad…I was excited to. I was attracted to your mom in a different way after you were conceived. At first I tried to stay away from her…The feeling made me uneasy." He dropped his hand and looked away from me. His eyes stared at the carpet. "It was like I was being pulled towards her…Towards _you_. Although I didn't know it at the time, the more time I spent away from her; the lonelier I felt. In the end I gave up. I would visit her…Visit _you_ even though you weren't born yet." He smiled lightly. "…When you were born I knew then why I was so attracted to your mother…The moment you were placed in the crib inside her hospital room I hadn't left your side…" His expression changed again. "I wish I could say the same for your father."

I inched myself closer to him on the bed; my arms wrapped around his waist tightly. It was then I realized that I was far more important to him than I had initially realized.

_He gets angry…Just thinking of how other people think of me…He wants everyone to see me as he sees me…  
_

"He left after he saw you…He saw you weren't human and he looked…Utterly _disgusted_. I couldn't stand it…Him looking at you that way. You didn't deserve it…And neither did your mother…" He took a deep breath. "She tried to raise you on her own…But half demon children require complete supervision…Even in their later years…She couldn't raise you on her own so she went to your father. She explained her idea…And said to him…That once she was finished she would be gone but…You would be human." His hand grabbed a hold of mine and tightened its grip around me. "He agreed to take care of you…And to treat you like you were of his own _kind_ if you appeared and acted like a human."

He didn't respond for some time after that, I spoke up…My voice was only a whisper.

"…So…What happened to my mom…?"

"She used the last of the demon energy she still had…The energy keeping her _alive _to suppress your demon power. The day before she came to my family. She talked to my mother and father…And then to me alone. She said…I couldn't be around you anymore…She didn't want you to tune into your demon blood…And she knew that if I was around you it would eventually awaken…" He took a long pause. "I promised her…But…I couldn't keep that promise…I needed to be around you…So…I watched over you as you grew up…"

"And the rest I know, right?" I smiled lightly as I tried to cheer him up from the memories that had seemed to depress him.

"For the most part…Would you like me to answer your second question?"

I nodded quickly; I was sure I had heard enough to hold me over. I had learned a lot that day…About myself and even about him. He continued on to tell me that the flashbacks were the memories that had been suppressed. My mind wanted to know why my body was in physical pain at the time…So the memories were brought into my view again…

As he explained it I listened carefully to every word he said…Whether it was important or not.

By the time he was finished we were lying on his bed; it was soft against my skin…

He had mumbled several things to me. I heard his laugh enter my ears as I tried…But failed to respond to his voice.

I heard only on coherent thing as I felt his lips on my forehead.

"_Goodnight my angel…_"


	13. Bonding

**Ok.  
It's been more than a year. And after reading through the previous 12 chapters myself and getting ANGRY that I left myself hanging…  
I hope you guys accept my SINCERE apologies.  
This story WILL be finished this year. Despite the fact I'm in college and have art projects up the ss.  
Without further ado, because you guys have definitely deserved it, here is the very much long awaited Chapter 13.**

**Also. I feel everyone that has been waiting for this chapter should give HUGE thanks to Bastet Godess.  
Because without them, I would NOT have read the previous 12 Chapters and this story would STILL not be updated.  
HUGE THANKS TO YOU & SORRY FOR THE DELAY! 3**

**I've been meaning to re-read these, but they finally got me to do it. Haha.  
CHAPTER 13! ~ **

**PPS: I'm changing the title of the FanFic to "Accept Me" after this chapter, it's less of a mouthful and I think it more than enough wraps up what the FanFic is about. I'm thinking about 15 chapters for it as a whole.  
Sequel is planned out. :]**

* * *

I woke up that morning to the scent of cinnamon…It seemed to be a habit now. It was stronger this morning, however…

My eyes blinked open to the bright light that was shining through the window's dark but thin curtains.

I sat up and stretched, yawning in the process as I rubbed the sleepy feeling from my eyes.

My ears twitched, a feeling I still wasn't very used to yet, as I heard a knock on the door.

"Kagome? Are you awake yet?" The familiar voice said happily as he peeked through the doorway.

I smiled and jumped quickly out of the bed, I ran over to him, and to my surprise was there within seconds.

"Ah…" I said in surprise as I found myself touching his chest.

"…Haha, we're going to have to…Teach you some things." Inuyasha said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "You know before you go back to school."

My eyes widened in worry.

"W-What day is it? I need to get to school…It's been…!"

"Three days, since you've attended…Counting today. But don't worry, my mother has you covered." Inuyasha said without any worry.

"…Y-Your mother?"

"She's a nurse…Speaking of my mother…I'd like you to meet her." He said as he led me from his bedroom into the long hallway, my eyes widened in awe as I looked around the huge house. "Please don't think any differently…Over the past 500 or so years…My family has accumulated quite a bit of wealth…"

I was speechless as I looked around the place, never had a seen a place like this…

_Where do they live…? I've never seen a house like this in town…Or anywhere near it for that matter…_

"I-Inuyasha…Where _are _we?"

"My house." He said matter-of-factly. He stopped and looked at me with worried eyes, it was much easier to read him now…With my changed form.

His eyes…

_He's wondering if it's a side effect from transforming…  
_

"Did you forget about yesterday?" He said in a depressing tone. He sighed. "…Forgetting our first time too it seems…" I stood in shock.

_H-Had I…? Did we…? No I…I wouldn't forget that…I-I couldn't but…I WAS tired yesterday, after everything I…  
_

I heard his voice again, but this time he was slightly laughing.

"Kagome. I was joking, come back to reality, OK?" When I snapped back I turned to him and glared, I could feel my eyes burn with an intensity that had never happened before. I sighed though, letting all of the embarrassing anger fade away as I went onto the question that was still plaguing my mind.

"Where is your house at? This place is too big to just be lying around…" I said staring in awe at everything once more, as we continued to walk I saw a spiral staircase below us.

"It's in the country…Several miles away from town, since we keep to ourselves…It's much better _not _to have neighbors. It also allows us to be what we really are without any fear of people finding out."

I paused for a moment, and started to question him about how we are viewed differently by society…But before I could start, I heard a slight squeal enter my, now that I noticed, very sensitive ears.

"W-What the _hell _was that…?" I said.

"Eheh…T-That was my mother…Just hearing that you woke up…And that I'm bringing you downstairs to meet her."

"She…Can hear that far…?" I said as I rubbed my sensitive ears.

"No, my father is with her…And he has much better hearing than I do."

We walked the rest of the way in silence; Inuyasha didn't pressure me to talk as I thought hard about his family and how I fit into the picture.

_What if I'm not what they expect…? What if they expect someone like my mother…?  
_

I seemed to disappoint myself.

_I'm nothing like her…But I'm her appearance according to Inuyasha's mother._

"Kagome…?" Inuyasha's voice broke through my thoughts as I looked back at him. He smiled gently and wiped the falling tear from my eye that I had not realized was there. "There's nothing to be worried about…They're not expecting you to be your mother. They want to meet _you _and no one else. So…Be yourself."

His voice and smile reassured me, as long as he was by my side…I felt alright. I felt safe and comfortable.

I took several deep breaths as we walked down the stairs, the smell of cinnamon got stronger with each step we made.

"Is that…?" I questioned, Inuyasha smiled and nodded.

"My mother's cinnamon buns…It's a bit colder out today too…Besides it's also how she welcomes the family."

"T-The family…? But I'm not…"

Inuyasha brought his fingers to my lips, and then moved them gently down to my chin as he lifted my face up to his.

"You've been a part of this family since you were conceived...There's nothing more to say…You have…A real family again."

I looked at Inuyasha as he turned his face forward again; I saw the stern look on his face appear again.

_He must be…Thinking about my father again…_

In a way…It was odd…I didn't really care about how my father would react…I suppose I would go see him once I got used to my new self and the transformation between human to demon and back.

Before I realized it we were down the stairs and following the scent into the kitchen.

As my eyes rounded the corner, I smelled a very sweet scent…It smelled like vanilla…

A woman with long black hair was pulling a tray out of the oven; her hair was pulled up into a loose bun as she cooked.

Her eyes were a dark brown, like mine used to be. However hers sparkled…Even when there was no light shining on them. She wore a light blue eye-shadow and a pink lipstick.

Wearing traditional Japanese clothing, her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows so they would not get in the way.

"She's…So pretty…" I whispered as Inuyasha and I entered the room.

I heard Inuyasha chuckle. He gave me a swift kiss on the cheek, before placing his finger to his lips. Telling me to remain silent.

I watched and silently chuckled to myself as I saw him walk up to her quietly, he brought his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek lovingly.

I saw her jump up in surprise and almost drop the tray of cinnamon buns she was holding.

But…Inuyasha quickly moved his hands from her waist to the tray of cinnamon buns in front of her.

"Ohayo, mother." He said while flashing her a smile. She took the tray from him and placed them gently on the counter.

Soon after she brushed off flour and other cooking materials off of the apron she was wearing over her traditional clothes, before removing the apron all together. She sighed as she caught her breath.

"Really Inuyasha you do that almost every morning you're here…And every time I tell you…"

"Not to scare you." He completed her sentence.

"…Y-Yes…" She said as she turned around. Her eyes were still closed. "…Either way good morning to you too…Is Kagome-Chan up yet?" She asked as she opened her eyes.

Inuyasha smiled and pointed in my direction, a small blush appeared over my face.

The woman in front of me was beautiful…Incredible for her age really…

And in a way, I felt she put me to shame.

As her brown as looked at me, her mouth opened in surprise as I saw slight tears roll down her cheeks.

My face changed to worry as I walked over to her and placed my hands towards my mouth.

"Um…Um…I-I'm sorry if…I'm not what you expected…I-I…" I began, I wasn't sure what to say to her, but as Inuyasha placed his hands on my shoulders, and his face next to mine, my shoulders slumped. "I-I'm sorry…" I apologized.

My eyes widened as she wrapped her arms around me. Inuyasha casually placed an arm behind his head and laughed.

"She's been very eager to meet you again, Kagome." He explained.

I felt her grip on me tighten as he said those words.

"…I can't believe it's you, Kagome-Chan! You're so cute…Cuter than you were when you were a baby…And your…" She wiped tears from her eyes and continued. "Your long hair suits you! You're so beautiful!" She said as she wrapped me in a hug again.

I saw Inuyasha out of the corner of my eye; he waved and pointed out the door. A nervous look appeared on my face as I saw him leave the room.

After several more minutes, his mother pulled away and wiped away the remaining tears. She pulled a chair out from the table that was only a few steps away and motioned.

"W-Won't you please sit down? I apologize for the theatrics earlier…I-I can get a little over-dramatic when I haven't seen someone I've loved for more than a decade."

I sat down and smiled gently at her before speaking.

"…A-Are you sure you're alright…?"

She gave me a very loving smile, one that showed the release of an emotion she had been holding for a very long time.

"Yes…I am much better, now that you are back in not only our lives…But Inuyasha's as well. He's been such a mess since Izumi made him promise he couldn't see you…" Her voice got slightly lower as she talked about the past.

I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"U-Um…Could you tell me more? About my mother…And how…How we were such close knit families?" She smiled again as she stood from the table.

"Of course, but first…Isn't all the hair in your face bothering you? Let's fix that up first."

My eyes widened as she took my hand gently and we…As quick as humans could, ran up the steps and towards what I assumed was her and Inuyasha's father's room. As we entered the room my breath got caught in my throat.

The room was huge, and luxurious…The big windows were covered with a white satin curtain. Behind the thin curtain, I could see a large balcony. From there, Inuyasha's mother lead me into the what seemed like equally large bathroom and motioned me to sit on the edge of the traditional Japanese bath.

She smiled again as she said.

"I'm sorry for everything being so old fashioned…Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have come to terms with the recent times…But Inutaisho and I are a bit more…Traditional in both our clothing and our living situations."

She laughed gently as she pulled out several hair styling items, realizing I didn't recognize any of the names she spoke of with the exception of Inuyasha's.

She sat behind me and gently brushed my hair.

"Inutaisho…Is Inuyasha's father, right?"

"Yes, oh! And I am Izayoi…I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I got a little carried away." She laughed gently again as her fingers and the brush within her other hand continued to go through my longer hair.

"Who is Sesshomaru? Inuyasha's brother…?"

I noticed Izayoi's tone change slightly when I mentioned Sesshomaru.

"Well…In a sense. Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's half-brother; I am not his mother…Though sometimes, I suppose I try to be even though he doesn't enjoy human company."

"He doesn't…?" I began.

"Sesshomaru is a rare breed…And I don't mean in the sense of his father being a demon of the dog variety…He is very closed off and he…Disagrees with the marriage and life his father is choosing with me. Inutaisho…And Inuyasha, tell me not to take his attitude seriously but…It is quite hard."

"I-I could imagine…" I began.

There was a small silence between us as I felt her styling my hair.

I began thinking about Inuyasha's brother, and how they felt about each other…

_If…Sesshomaru doesn't like humans…Does that mean he doesn't like half-demons either? And how…  
_

I glanced slightly back at Izayoi. Her face was slightly unchanging, the topic of her step-son…Seemed to have changed her outlook.

_Can he not love Izayoi as a mother, when…It seems she has done so much for him?_

"I-Izayoi?"

"Mm. Yes?"

"For what it's worth…I think…You're a great mother…To Inuyasha, and I'm sure…Even to Sesshomaru even if he won't…Accept you as her."

I saw a small smile appear on her lips. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and sighed.

"Thank you Kagome-Chan. It means a lot, that you would say that. I've missed you…And your mother so much these past 15 years…"

"What…Was she like?" Izayoi pulled away from the tight grip she had me in, she smiled gently and wiped a tear from her eye as she continued to fiddle with my hair.

"Just a little more…There…" At her instruction I looked in the mirror, my eyes widened at the sight of me. She had moved my hair out of my face, but not by much…By pulling it up into a rough bun that fell into a ponytail.

_…I-I look…So different…  
_

I thought, my eyes were a deep purple, even darker than Miroku's and my skin seemed to be even paler with the contrast of my darker hair.

"Haha, what do you think?" Izayoi came up behind me, her hands were on my shoulders. "I figured it would suit you…With your longer hair, you're able to do so much more with it. So you can even have bangs."

Without much thought, I turned around and hugged Izayoi, it had been 15 years since I had someone like her in my life…Without realizing it, I started to cry softly as she wrapped her arms around me.

"There, there…It's been tough…For you these past 15 years, but everything is going to be alright. We're here for you now…And no one gets left behind."

_No one…Gets…Left behind…?  
_

"Now…" She pulled away from the hug and wiped my eyes with the longer sleeves of her kimono. "You wanted to learn more about your mother, right?" She said as she began leading me back towards the kitchen. "It's going to be a long talk…"

* * *

Izayoi and I were downstairs in only several minutes…

She smiled as she placed a plate full of freshly baked cinnamon buns on the table and handed me a cup of hot cider. I laughed gently.

"Inuyasha wasn't kidding when he said you liked the cold."

"Oh, he said that?" She said slightly laughing herself, "Yes…I do enjoy anything that reminds me of winter…So I cook a lot of the foods you would typically see during the holiday season."

"…It's because you met Inutaisho then…Right?"

She turned and nodded as she sat down.

"Yes, I met him outside of the castle my family owned…Needless to say, he wasn't the image my…Family or servants had for me." She paused for several minutes as she remembered the past. "But…Enough about me…I promised you I would tell you about your mother."

As happy as I was to learn about Izayoi, and Inuyasha's family as a whole…I couldn't help but feel the slight eagerness to hear about my mother's past…And mine as well.

"Please…Continue."

"Well…I'm sure Inuyasha told you about her decision about you, and why she made it."

I nodded quickly, remembering what he had told me.

"My mother…Didn't want my demon blood to awaken, because of the discrimination that demons…And half demons in particular face, right?"

"…Yes. It's nice to know my son has a good memory. At least, with you he does." She took a sip of the hot cider she made for herself and continued her story. "She was around for about as long as Inuyasha's father…Sesshomaru knew her as well, in fact she had helped raise him as well as Inuyasha."

"…Sesshomaru's mother…Wasn't around?"

I watched as a grim look appeared on her face. She placed the cup down and began staring at it intensely.

"Sesshomaru's…Mother…She cared for him, but she cared for him as a demon mother _should _a child…And left him on his own a lot. Your mother, Izumi…Would always take care of him when his mother wasn't looking…By the time Sesshomaru grew old enough to realize that Izumi wasn't a full demon, his mother had passed away…And he grew up into the demon you see now."

I remained silent as she continued, the more she talked about Inuyasha's step-brother…The more I wanted to meet him…And at the same time. The _less _I wanted to meet him.

"Anyways…Your mother was very kind hearted, and she loved humans and demons alike. In fact, she helped raise a lot of the human children as well as demon children…Until Inuyasha, she had never encountered another half demon, but it didn't change her opinion at all." She paused to take a sip from her cup again, a small smile grazing her lips. "I remember meeting her for the first time, she was a friend of Inutaisho's, he had met her long before he met me…And in fact, I was slightly jealous…Your mother was always very beautiful, and not just in appearance."

I remained silent once more, thinking of my mother as she would have appeared as a demon. I had never seen her as such…And wondered if she looked anything like I do now…

"Did she…Look like me?" I asked nervously.

Izayoi responded with a smile and a whispering voice.

"Yes…Actually you do look a lot like her…However there is one crucial difference."

"…W-What's that?"

"Her hair was a bit lighter than yours…And it had a darker tint of blue to it. I suppose you may have the same tint, but only in the sunlight…That comes from your demon blood being suppressed for the past 15 years. When you were first born, you had the blue tint just like her."

I pulled at a strand of hair that was falling onto my face and carefully studied it.

"So…I was more demon in appearance than I am now?"

"In a way…Without your ears and tail, you can easily pass as a human…Even with the blue tint in hair color and abnormal colored eyes." She chuckled. "As you can see…Even with Inuyasha's topaz colored eyes, he seems to get around fine. And it's not just him, Inutaisho and Sesshomaru…It's something they all share in common."

_His brothers…And his father's eyes are as bright as Inuyasha's…? I couldn't imagine…Or are they brighter, because they are full demon?_

"…So my mother…How did she…End up with my father? I-I heard from Inuyasha that he didn't like half-demons…Or anyone with relation to them…" I said, slightly depressed. I felt a touch upon my hand, as I looked up, Izayoi's hand was placed on mine; holding it tight.

"Kagome-Chan…Your father…W-Well…He fell in love with someone who wasn't always true to herself." As I looked at her with confusion, she explained more. "…Your mother knew the hardships of growing up as a half demon in a demon, and human filled world. Inuyasha once said to me when he was a child…That there was no place for him…He was both a human and a demon, but neither side accepted him as one…And your mother…Influenced that thought on him, though she tried her hardest to bring him up to feel as he was equal…We all tried." She stopped and took a deep breath. "But…Your mother used a lot of her demon strength to hide behind a mask, and in turn Inutaisho taught it to the boys…The mask was the face of a normal human woman…And with this mask she met your father, and fell in love with…Something."

"…My father doesn't have high regard in this family…Does he?" Izayoi removed her hand from mine as she spoke.

"It's…Very hard for us to accept someone who abandoned your mother, and you…Simply because of bloodline. Your mother…Was a little foolish in her ways of thinking…She thought…If she could appear human it could change her blood…Her _heritage _and _lineage_…But it couldn't…And you were born as a half-demon, just as she was."

"…So because of that…My father left us?"

She nodded her head slowly.

"…I'm sorry to say this…But he was a selfish man…And according to what Inuyasha tells me…He still is. He could never get past what your mother sacrificed herself to hide."

Izayoi continued to talk, but my ears refused to listen.

_My father…If I remember…He was always at work…It was always someone who always watched over me that…Would take care of me…I remember that person now…I remember that face…  
_

"Inuyasha…" I whispered. "He…Took care of me, didn't he?"

Izayoi's eyes widened, but she slightly smiled.

"Yes…He would always sneak out of here to see you and make sure you were OK…Even though we told him your mother didn't want that life for you. He never seemed to listen. He raised you well though…it seems."

Izayoi and I continued to talk for what seemed like hours…In reality it has only been several minutes…But…As I talked with her, I felt I was talking to my own mother…

I was talking to someone who cared for me as a daughter.

…_I'm just hoping the rest of Inuyasha's family is…Accepting…_

* * *

**The next chapter is already started! ~ So there's no need to worry. This FanFic will be finished by the end of August.  
Probably even before the middle of August.**_  
_**Once again, I'm sorry for the long delay...DX**_  
_


End file.
